Tortured Souls or Kindred Spirts
by Yankees01
Summary: Heath made it into the WWE, but finds out that it can be a lonely road to the top. Will he made new friends or enemies along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Based on the poll from my page... you all wanted a story about Heath Slater. Enjoy!**

I always knew what it was like to be popular… I always had friends, knew what was going on, and had the hottest girl on my arm. I didn't know how to react when I instantly wasn't popular anymore. I hated it; I loathed the popular people now. I didn't know if I ever wanted to be one again.

I knew that I would have some changes when I came to FCW and I knew that I would be a low man on the totem pole, but I could deal with that. I could deal with the rookie pranks, the jabs at my accent or hair color, and I could accept having a crappy schedule because I was still learning the ropes. I had a few friends, but I knew that if I got called to the main roster in the WWE that everything could change in a heartbeat. I thought that I was prepared for it, but apparently I wasn't.

I did have one or two friends, but nothing compared to what I was used to… I was used to being the life of the party, now I was lucky if I was even invited to go out with anyone. I knew that I should just be grateful that I was living my dream, but it felt like a lonely dream now. My girlfriend of 5 years left when she found out that I was going to be on the road all the time. I didn't really talk to my family because I was never in one place and couldn't see them a lot.

I was thinking about all this as I sat in a hotel room; they all started looking the same after a few months on the road. I didn't remember what city I was in, but I knew that I was alone in the room. I sighed as I grabbed my stuff and started for the door. I knew that the person I was sharing a room with wouldn't be back for awhile so I headed out.

I was walking around the city and ended up on the docks. I liked San Diego because it was warm and the ocean looked inviting. I was watching the night lights bounce off the water when someone walked up.

"Hey Heath." They said and I looked over to see who was talking to me. I looked over to see a skinny, brown headed girl who was in torn jeans and a tank top that looked like it was a knock off from hot top. She had wild looking red and blonde streaks in her hair. She had a lip ring and an eyebrow piercing. She wasn't quiet emo and not quiet goth at the same time. I saw a small tattoo on one wrist, and cuff on the other, and she had on a pair of chucks.

"Hey, um… sorry, I'm not signing autographs right now." I said and turned back around. She let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Not here for an autograph." She said and I looked back at her. I was getting annoyed because she wouldn't go away.

"Then what?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to say hi." She said and I nodded. I wasn't quiet getting why she was still here.

"Do I know you?" I finally asked her and her face fell slightly.

"I work with you… I'm costume designer. I fixed your trunks the other night." She said and I nodded.

"Oh, right." I said and looked at her.

"I'm Kirby… you just looked lonely." She said and I nodded.

"I'm not." I snapped and she nodded.

"Says the person with no friends and now I see why you don't have any." She said and started to walk away.

"What the hell would you know about me not having any friends?" I asked her as I grabbed her wrist.

"Hello, we work for the WWE… the diva's gossip." She said and I glared at her, but she just smiled at me.

"What kind of stupid name is Kirby anyways?" I asked her.

"It's no stupider than Heath." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I just thought you could use the company… I will just leave you alone and you can pretend that you never noticed me." She said and I softened.

"Why aren't you out with your friends?" I asked her.

"Because two of them got moved to Smackdown, my best friend is off for two weeks, and that's about all the friends I have." She said.

"Don't you want more?" I asked her, I couldn't imagine only having a few friends.

"No offense, but you don't even want to talk to me, so I don't really feel like I have to tell you." she said and I sighed. I let go of her wrist and she stepped back.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You are right… I don't really have any friends." I admitted as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, I will be your friend… that's if you want one." She said and I looked at her surprised.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because everyone needs friends." She said and I nodded.

"Fine, but only if we can grab food." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, buddy." She said and I had to let out a laugh. She was already unlike anyone I had ever met. I had no idea why this girl wanted to be my friend, but I was happy about it. I was almost glad that I had never noticed her before at work because it let me get to know her without having my mind made up or hearing rumors about her. I knew that rumors were horrible in the WWE. They could make or break a person. I just hoped that this wasn't a set up or some attempt by a fewllow wrestler to make me look stupid. I don't think I could take that.

**A/N: Well, what do ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, savagewords, xMyheartshine, & flowerpowers- Thanks for the reviews and supoprt for this story. I hope ya like this chapter. **

**I am trying to make Kirby a unique charater, so if she seems completely weird... that's a good thing :)**

Heath POV

I walked down the docks with Kirby until we found a small diner. She pulled me in there and we ordered. I had to admit that I was surprised that she got a hamburger and not some salad. We were having fun eating and talking. She was talking and a fry slipped out of her hand and hit me in the face. I was looking at her as she looked around and tried to act innocent.

I threw a fry back at her when she wasn't looking and she was laughing at me. I knew that after a few more fry shots people were looking.

"People are looking." I said.

"And?" she asked me as she laughed.

"Come on." I said as I threw some money down and we left the diner.

"I can't believe that you threw a fry at me." I said as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, it slipped, but your face was priceless." She said and I laughed.

We walked around and found a theme park near the pier. I walked around with her and had fun. I hadn't had that much fun with someone in a long time. We finally got back to the hotel and it was after 1 am.

"Thanks, Kirby." I said as I looked down.

"No problem, Heath… I'm glad you're my new friend." She said and I laughed as she insisted that she walk me to my door.

"Night." I said as she grabbed my hand. She scribbled something on it and walked away.

I looked at my hand and saw a number on it. I laughed as she disappeared into a door further down the hallway.

I walked in and programmed the number. Stu was already in the room and I showered before laying down to sleep. Stu was the only other friend I really had here and we became friends because we spent so much time together.

"Try not to snore like a bison." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"As soon as you learn to drive the speed limit." I shot back and fell asleep thinking about my new friend… really my only real friend. I hoped that she was a real friend.

Kirby POV

I was sitting in my room the next morning when my phone vibrated.

_Mornin ~ He-man_

_Hey, what's up! ~ K_

_I was wondering if ya needed a ride? ~ He-man_

_Sure, see ya in a few ~ K_

I got ready and met Heath downstairs. I was glad that I had a new friend. I had been wanting to make one for a long time and Heath always looked so sad. I walked with him to his rental and we loaded our stuff up and went straight to the arena.

I left and went to my area after Heath told me that he would find me after the show. I was working on cutting up t-shirts for the various superstars. I thought it was dumb to waste a t-shirt, but I was just doing my job.

"Hey, is it Kirby?" a voice said and I looked up to see Stu Bennett standing there.

"Yep?" I asked him.

"Are you and Heath dating?" he asked me.

"I don't kiss and tell… go ask Heath." I said and looked back down at the shirt I was cutting.

"Seriously?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Seriously, go ask Heath." I said and he smirked at me.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked me.

"Why can't you just ask him? You afraid to talk to him?" I asked Stu and he rolled his eyes.

"Mature." He said.

"Says the giant who rolls his eyes like a twelve year old school girl." I said and he stomped off. I just smirked when he did; I was glad that he went away. I didn't care for the guy because every time he had a problem he would act as if he was the only one with the problem.

Stu POV

I walked back to the locker room and Paul was in there with Barbie. I didn't really care for her, but she was better than some of the other divas.

"Problems?" Paul asked me.

"I tried to see if Heath was dating the costume designer, but she told me that I had to ask him." I said.

"You afraid to talk to me?" Heath asked me as he walked out of the bathroom.

"No… I'm not afraid of anyone." I said and he smirked as he shook his head.

"So, are you dating her?" I asked him.

"Nope, she is my friend." He said.

"You have friends?" Kelly asked him and he shot her a look.

"Yeah, real ones." He said and Barbie glared at him.

She and Paul left a few seconds later and I was watching Heath get ready.

"How did you make a friend?" I asked him and he looked up.

"Do you have something you want to say? I mean… I get it… I'm not exactly popular here, but why is it that me having friends in now gossip worthy news?" he asked me.

"Look, I'm not trying to piss ya off, mate. I am just glad that you have friends. I know that it's been hard for yah." I said and he finished tying his boots.

He stood up to walk out.

"I didn't mean anything buy it… I was just hoping you were dating her." I said and he shook his head before leaving.

I was in the parking lot after the show and Heath was walking to the car with Kirby.

"Who is fire crotch with?" Mike (Miz) asked as him and Kevin (A-Ry) walked to their car.

"His friend Kirby, she's a costume designer." I said and Mike shook his head.

"I need to go inform her who she's with." He said and jogged over there.

"Let it go." I said and he ignored me.

Heath POV

I was helping Kirby with her bag as she threw it in the trunk. Mike walked up and put his arm around her.

"Excuse you?" she asked him and I looked up to see her glaring at him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you realize who you are being seen with." Mike said and I sighed. I wanted one night where they laid off.

"Who's that?" she asked him.

"Fire crotch here… you could do better." He said and I sighed.

"Like who? The sellout like you? Nah, I'm good." She said and I looked up. She was really going to stand up for me.

"If you are seen with me then you could go places… he will jut lead you straight to the bottom." Mike said as she moved his arm off her.

"I can't wait then." She said as I opened the door for her. She got in and I was walking to the other side of the car when Mike shoved me into the side of it before walking off. I shook it off and slid into the car.

"Ya ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah… um, thanks." I said and she looked at me lost.

"For?" she asked me.

"Standing up for me… not many people are going to do that." I said and she waved it off.

"Anything for a friend." She said and I smiled as we left the arena. I was glad Kirby had found me.

**A/N: Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & xMyheartshine- Thanks for the reviews.**

Heath POV

I had been friends with Kirby for a few weeks now and I was happier. I had to get used to her being different, but I figured out that is what I liked about her. I had done new and different things and I was learning not to care what people thought of me; they didn't matter to my happiness. I was always around Kirby and Stu had finally accepted Kirby. He thought that she was strange at first and she got under his skin a little, but he finally realized that she was just different from everyone else.

I was in the gym with Stu and we were working out. I was talking to him about stuff when Paul, Mike (Miz), and Stephen (Sheamus) came into the gym.

"What's up, man? How's your girlfriend?" Paul asked me and I shook my head.

"Best friend, not girlfriend." I said and he nodded.

"I still can't believe that anyone would want to hang around you." Mike said.

"Step off, fella." Stephen said and I just tried to ignore him.

"There's no harm, but I am going to figure out what she sees in you or who paid her to talk to you, because face it you have nothing to offer her." Mike said and I was still trying to ignore him.

"Go on." Stu told him and he finally walked away.

I got done working out and got onto the elevator. The doors almost closed when Kaitlyn got onto the elevator. She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile.

"Hi, Heath." She said.

"Hey Kaitlyn." I said.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you ever wanted to go out sometime?" she asked me and I couldn't believe that she asked me that.

"Um…sure." I said and she smiled at me. She gave me her number before getting off the elevator. I got off and went to my room; I was still stunned from the encounter with Kaitlyn. I didn't think that any diva would ever want to go out with me.

I showered and got changed; I was meeting Kirby for lunch. I got downstairs and we set off in search of food. We grabbed Subway and went to a local park.

"You seem really happy." She said and I smiled.

"Kaitlyn wants to do something with me." I said and she nodded.

"Really? That's cool…" she said, but didn't seem too happy about it.

"What's up?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nothing, I hope you have fun." She said.

"Liar." I said and she smirked.

"Fine, I think you could better, but I shouldn't say that because I don't even know her." She said and I nodded.

We finished eating whe Kirby got up and walked a few feet into the grass before laying down. I was used to her doing weird things, but this got me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking at the world from a different perspective." She said and I sighed. I laid down next to her and looked up.

"I don't get it." I said and she laughed.

"Well, how small do you feel now?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Flat." I responded and she busted out laughing.

"Fine, just look at the clouds." She said and I looked up.

We spent the next hour making shapes out of the clouds and I was having fun, but we had to get to the arena.

Katilyn POV

I was in the changing room when someone yelled that I had a visitor. I walked out and saw Kevin (A-Ry) standing against the hallway. I walked a few feet with him and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Did he fall for it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we are doing something after the show." I said and he nodded.

"Just remember that you are my girlfriend and you are just doing this to embarrass him since his little bitch insulted Mike." He said and I nodded.

"Oh, I know… I wouldn't be caught dead with him." I said and he smiled.

He kissed me again before I finished up getting ready.

Kirby POV

I was working on Maryse's outfit when someone walked up; I looked up to see Stu.

"Hey Stewie." I said and he laughed.

"Hey, B. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with Paul, Barbie, and me tonight, since I know that Heath has the date with Kaitlyn." He said and I shrugged.

"Sure, come get me." I said and he ruffled my head before walking away. I huffed and smoothed my head down; Stu and I got under each other's skin, but we got along at the same time.

I was almost done when Heath walked up wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt with a design on the back and down the right front side.

"How do I look?" he asked me.

"Very nice." I said and he smiled; I could tell that he was nervous.

"Just take a deep breath and be yourself." I said and he hugged me.

"Thanks, Kirbs, what are you going to do tonight?" he asked me.

"Going with Stu, Paul, and Barbie somewhere." I said and he nodded, but didn't seem thrilled about that.

"Just be careful." He said and I nodded.

"I will be, I promise, Dad." I said and he smirked.

Stu POV

I went and got Kirby a little while later. She was wearing dark jeans, a camo tank top, and some black boots that went to her knees.

"Ready?" I asked her and she grabbed her bag and sweater.

"Yep." She said and I smiled as she walked with me.

"Any idea what the plans are?" she asked me as we walked towards the car.

"Food and a movie." I said and she nodded.

We met up with Paul and Barbie in the parking lot.

"Aren't you going to change?" Barbie asked her. Barbie was in a black mini dress and black heals, she was the most dressed up of all of us.

"Not unless I have to." Kirby shot back and Barbie pursed her lips.

"I guess you look ok." Barbie said and Kirby nodded.

"I think I look fine and last time I check, which was ten seconds ago, I was the only one that mattered." Kirby said and Barbie was taken back by this. Paul and I were trying not to laugh, because most people didn't talk to Barbie like that.

"Come on." I finally said and pulled Kirby to the car. I opened her door and she slid in. I got in and she was looking at the floor.

"Um, sorry… I probably should have said that." She said and I laughed.

"Don't apologize… it was great." I said and she smirked.

We grabbed sushi, which Barbie didn't like, but ate some anyways. We ended up meeting up with Stephen and Drew at the sushi bar before going to see a movie. I notice that Stephen was taking a liking to Kirby.

Kirby POV

We got to the movie and I was having fun with Stu, Stephen, and Drew. They were telling me stories about when they wrestled together in the UK. They were also talking about FCW and told funny stories about Heath. Paul was trying to deal with Barbie, who was having problems with everything that night.

They left and the four of us went to see a movie; I just hoped that Heath was having fun with Kaitlyn.

Heath POV

Kaitlyn and I went to eat at a nice Italian restaurant and then we went to an upscale bar to listen to the piano. We made small talk, but I just really didn't have anything in common with her. We got back and she was a little tipsy.

"Can I come to your room?" she asked me as she gave me a sloppy kiss.

"No, sorry, Kaitlyn… I don't really like you like that." I said and she slapped me across the face.

"You really are a loser." She said and I sighed as she stomped off.

I walked to my room and tried to call Kirby, but she didn't answer. I figured that she was still out with them since Stu wasn't back yet either. I showered and plopped down on the bed. I was watching TV when Stu came in and he was in a good mood.

"Hey, how was your date?" he asked me.

"Let's say there won't be another." I said and he scrunched up his face.

"All looks?" he asked me and I nodded. I even walked a girl who could talk about more than just the latest movies and music.

He showered and came back out.

"How was your night?" I asked him.

"Great, Kirby told off Barbie, eats sushi, and I think that she and Stephen hit it off." He said and I laughed because she told off Barbie.

I was going to have to ask her about that tomorrow.

**A/N: Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me. **

Kirby POV

I had to be at the arena early to meet with creative and different superstars about the changes in storylines and new outfits. I knew that Randy and Drew would be the easy ones, but I wasn't looking forward to meeting with Mike. I got through the first two and then Mike came sauntering into my area.

"Hey sweet cheeks." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sit." I said and he sat down and put his hand on my thigh. I picked up and sat in on the table.

"Hands where I can see them." I said and he chuckled.

"I like you… your different." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I tried to talk about designs and he kept trying to touch me. We finally agreed on something and I went to say something when I looked at him; he kissed me. I shoved him off.

"Ass, get off me." I said.

"You know you can't resist this." He said.

"Oh, yes, I can." I said and pushed him away.

"For who the stupid, red head hillbilly who will never make it anywhere?" he asked me.

"According to you… I think he's just fine and a good friend." I shot back.

"Whatever… you will come crawling to me. I know it, especially when Heath stops talking to you because of Kaitlyn." He said and I smirked.

"You mean the one that he didn't have fun with, didn't sleep with, and thinks she has more air in her head than you do? That one… right." I said and Mike wasn't happy now. I guess not many people stood up to him.

"We are done so if you are done sounding stupid for the day, then I'm done talking to you." I said and he glared before stomping off. I went to my area and worked on some sketches, fixed some outfits, and figure out what to do about some other things. I checked my phone and I had a few text from Heath, one from Stu, one from Stephen, and one from my mom. I answered my mom's and knew that I would see the guys soon enough.

I was working when someone put their hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Damn it!" I cursed because I had stabbed myself with a needle. I looked to see a very sheepish looking Stephen standing beside me.

"You are way to quiet for a guy your size." I said as I stuck my finger in my mouth.

"Ah am sorry." He said and I sighed.

"What did you need?" I asked him as I looked to see that he was in street clothes and not his wrestling gear.

"Ah wanted to see if yeh wanted to go get some food?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I am already promised to Heath and Stu, but you are welcome to join us." I said and he smiled.

"Alright, ah will go find them." He said and I shook my head as he walked away.

Heath POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Stu when Stephen walked in.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Apparently, I am going with you all tonight… Kirby's invite." He said and we laughed.

"Good, we can have more fun." I said as he sat down.

We were all having fun talking when Drew walked into the locker room.

"Heath, gotta question." He said and I looked at him.

"Did you know that Kaitlyn is going around saying that you offered to pay her to sleep with her last night?" he said and I was livid.

"What a bitch." Stu said.

"That stupid slut… I fucking told her no." I shouted and Drew held up his hands in self defense.

"I didn't think that you knew… I was just letting ya know." He said and I was so mad.

I was pacing the room when there was a knock at the door; we all looked at it as Paul stuck his head in the door.

"Heath, man, people are pretty pissed." He said and I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

"What a bitch." Stephen said and I sighed.

I walked out of the locker room and went to the diva's locker room. I knocked and Kaitlyn opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing telling everyone that I tried to pay you to sleep with me?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile.

"I always get what I want and last night… I wanted you. You didn't give in, so I wasn't happy." She said.

"You really are just a bitch. I can't believe that I even wasted a few hours with you last night." I said and she smirked.

"Well, at least you got some notoriety out of it." she said with a smirk. I growled when she shut the door and sighed.

"Heath?" a voice said and I looked up to see Eve standing there.

"Sorry." I mumbled and started to walk away. I didn't get far because I felt a hand on my bicep. I turned to see Eve looking at me.

"She is just being a bitch… don't worry a lot of us don't pay attention to her anyways." She said and I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Eve." I said and she nodded.

"Hey, um, a few of us are going out tonight and I am sure that Kirby would like it if she wasn't the only girl. You up for it?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure, meet ya in 30?" she asked me and I nodded.

I walked back to the locker room and told them that Eve was going with us. We all got ready and Stephen went to get Kirby, while I went to get Eve. We all met in the parking lot a decided to find food. We ended up at this Mexican restaurant and all sat down in one large booth. I had Kibry and Eve on each side of me.

"Yeah, I'm pimpin." I said as I put my arm around them. They laughed as they cuddled up to me and Drew snapped a picture.

"That's liable to start rumors." Stu said and we were having fun. Kirby and Eve even teamed up on us a few times.

Stephen POV

I was having fun and Kirby was so different from the other girls in the WWE. She seriously marched to the beat of her own drum and didn't care. I walked her to her room since Heath was walking a slightly tipsy Eve to her room.

"Ah had fun." I said, shyly. I was shy around her and I didn't know why.

"Me too, thanks for coming." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for the invite." I said.

"Anytime, I like having friends." She said.

"Just friends?" I asked her and I shouldn't have asked her that.

"You don't want to date me." She said as she turned to unlock her door, but I stopped her.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Please, I'm not a diva, I'm not rail thin, I'm not blonde, and I certainly don't fit in." she said and I smiled.

"And all those things make me like yeh even more." I said and she smiled as she looked down.

"Fine, one date, please." I asked her as she bit her bottom lip. She nodded slowly and I smiled.

"I will text yeh tomorrow." I said as I kissed her forehead and walked off. I was happy.

I was walking to my door when I heard people talking.

"I can't believe that she went out with them tonight." A voice said and I stopped because it sounded like Barbie.

"I know, plus I can't believe that that raggedy Ann looking seamstress is talking to them. She just wants to steal the spotlight." Another female voice said. I had to shake my head at that comment.

"Well, whatever, Heath won't talk to her again once he become popular." Barbie said.

"Heath, red-headed Heath? Are you smoking something?" the other girl asked.

"No, Eve is made it her mission to make him popular." Barbie said.

"Why?" the other girl asked.

"Because she feels for him; that's the only reason she went out with him tonight." Barbie said and I shook my head… I hoped that one day Heath caught a break.

**A/N: Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews. **

Heath POV

I was happy the next day because Eve wanted to go out again. I wasn't ever expecting anyone like her, but it was a nice surprise. I was riding to the next city with Stu and Kirby. Kirby was in a good mood as well.

"What put you in such a good mood?" I asked her.

"She got some from the Irishman." Stu said and she swatted him upside the head with the book she was reading. I started laughing, but couldn't really pay attention because I was driving.

"Funny, but no… although we are going to do something one night." She said and I nodded.

"How are things with you and Eve?" Kirby asked me.

"Good, we are going to do something one night too. Hey, wanna double date?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure… sounds good. Sorry, Stewie, you still have to find someone first." She said and he was mocking her, which earned him another hit from her book.

"I will come back there." Stu warned her and she smirked.

"You can't fit." She said and I was laughing.

"You are right… I'm a very big man." He said.

"Apparently not from what I hear." She said and he crossed him arms as he pouted. I high fived her because most people couldn't get Stu speechless; she smirked as she went back to reading her book.

We stopped to get gas and Stu was still pouting. Kirby went in to get snacks and she came back out. She gave me some stuff and then gave Stu some stuff.

"Peace offering?" she said and he could help but smile. I almost thought that he had a thing for her, but I wasn't going to ask. Stu could be pissy about that kind of stuff.

"Thanks, K." he said as he got into the driver's seat. I climbed in the back and she got into the front.

"Can you two behave?" I asked them.

"I can, I'm not sure about her." Stu said with a smirked.

"What the heck? I just gave you peace offering and you go back to being a pain." She said as he started laughing.

I fell asleep listening to them bicker as we kept on going.

"Heath?" a voice said and I finally looked up. Kirby was looking at me.

"Hey, we are here." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Stu would have left me in the car." I said.

"He already did." She said and I laughed.

I helped her grab her stuff and we headed into the arena. We walked in and Eve was waiting on me; I found that a little weird. I told Kirby that I found find her later.

Kirby POV

I worked all night with Nattie on her next costume; she had some great ideas. She was also shocked that Eve was going out with Heath. I didn't really care as long as he was happy. I got done and hadn't seen Heath. I was walking around looking for him when I bumped into Stephen.

"Hey, K, who ya looking for?" he asked me.

"Heath, I haven't seen him… he's supposed to give me a ride to the hotel." I said and Stephen scrunched his face up.

"He left about 10 minutes ago with Eve." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Wonderful." I said.

"Well, Ah can give yeh a ride, but yeh will have to eat with me first." He said and I smiled.

"Perfect." I said and he smiled as we walked to his rental. He opened the door for me and I slid in.

We went to eat and I had fun talking to him. He was so interesting and funny. I never expected him to be like that, but I guess people can surprise you. We finally got back to the hotel and I saw Heath walking in with Eve; I smiled a little bit.

"Ah am sure he didn't mean to forget yeh." Stephen said and I looked up at him.

"I just want him to be happy." I said and he smiled at me.

"Well, yeh make me happy." Stephen said and I smiled.

"You always know what to say." I said and he laughed as we started towards the elevator when I saw the door leading to the pool.

"Come on." I said and he looked at me strange.

"It's too cold." He said when I started towards the door.

"Yeah, if I was going to be an idiot and get in the pool, just come on." I said and he followed me out there. He watched me as I laid down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Lay down." I said and he sighed as he laid down. He hung off the chair.

"Yeh know most people do this during the day to actually get sun." he said and I smirked.

"And judging by your ability to reflect the sun… I know you're not one of them." I said and he smirked.

"Ha ha." He said.

"Yeah, I know and also the stars aren't out during the day." I said and he looked up instead of looking at me.

"Oh." He said and I smirked.

We were making designs out of stars when I saw a yawn escape his lips.

"Come on, you are tired." I said and he smiled.

He walked me to my room.

"Yeh are a lot of fun to be around… I had fun." He said and I could tell that he was getting shy.

"I had fun too, which is why I want to go out with you again." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks for not making me ask." He said as I laughed a little.

"Night, Stephen." I said and he smiled as I kissed his cheek.

I went into my room and showered. I looked at my phone, but I still didn't have any text from Heath. I was a little sad that he forgot me, but I wanted him to have fun. I got up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I opened it to find Stu; he walked in and I sighed as I shut the door.

"Can I help ya?" I asked him as he sat on the bed.

"Get ready we are leaving in 30." He said and I nodded, but he made no attempt to move.

"You gonna sit here and wait on me?" I asked him as I started grabbing clothes.

"Yeah, it's quieter in here and I don't have to hear him talk about Eve." He said and I smirked.

"Well, at least he didn't forget you at the arena last night." I said.

"Yeah, he did… I had to ride back with Drew." He said and I was surprised.

I showered and got my stuff together with Stu's help. We got downstairs and found Heath waiting for us by the car.

"Surprised you didn't leave without us." Stu said and I smirked.

"What?" Heath asked.

"Nothing." Stu mumbled as he shook his head. I realized that Heath didn't even realize that he had left us. I found that a little annoying. I waved as Stephen as we drove off and put in my earbuds; I really didn't feel like having a conversation with Heath either.

**A/N: Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel & xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews. **

Stu POV

Kirby and I watched over the next few weeks as Heath slowly forgot about the two friends that he had before 'Miss I'm Perfect' came into the picture. I was glad that he was slowly becoming part of the WWE family, but I was also a little annoyed that he was forgetting the people that were there before anyone actually took notice of him. I knew that Stephen was annoyed because he had continually forgotten Kirby and I had to stop Drew once from telling him what he thought of him.

We were supposed to go with Heath to Thanksgiving since Eve wasn't going with him; he had invited me, Kirby, Drew, and Stephen. Stephen was going to make a quick trip home and Drew was going to try to finish up his divorce with Tayrn. I didn't really care about Thanksgiving, but Kirby wanted me to go. I asked her why she didn't go home and she shrugged. I realized that it was probably a sore topic at that point and didn't push it any further. I had become better friends with Kirby because me and her where always in the same boat when it came to Heath. I knew that she wasn't happy with him either.

We got onto the plane from Dallas to Charleston, WV. I knew that Heath was excited to go home and Kirby wasn't feeling too well.

"Here, I can your pillow." I said as she laid her head over on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Stewie." She said and I smiled.

We landed a few hours later and grabbed our luggage. We walked out and there was Heath's Mom waiting on us. She hugged him and as we stood there waiting to be introduced.

"Mom, you remember Stu, and this is Kirby." He said.

"Hi, Stu." She said and hugged me.

"Hi, Kirby, I didn't expect Heath to have such a beautiful girlfriend." She said as she hugged her. Kirby was about to say something when Heath cut her off.

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend, Eve is and she's even prettier. Kirby is a close friend." Heath said and his mom gave Kirby a small smile.

"Well, Kirby, you are still beautiful, even if my son doesn't realize it." his mom said and Kirby smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Miller." She said.

"Oh, please, it's Grace." Grace said and she nodded.

We all piled our stuff and ourselves into the SUV. I had seen the hurt in Kirby's eyes when Heath said that… he had hurt her. I didn't really think anyone could really hurt Kirby, because she didn't take much serious.

Kirby POV

I got into the SUV and I really didn't like Heath at the moment… he hadn't acted like a real friend in over a month. I knew that we were tired of it, but I thought if he got away from Eve then he would go back to the goofy, funny, laid back, rock star type that he used to be. I wanted the old Heath back; the one that I befriended because he seemed like a kindred spirit. I hoped that I wasn't wrong about that.

We finally pulled up about an hour and half later to a large, old, quaint farm house. The home seemed warm and inviting… I understood what he meant when he talked about being country. I smiled as we got out; Stu helped me with my luggage.

"Thanks." I said as he smiled at me. Stu was quickly becoming a really good friend.

We walked inside and were greet by Heath's father and his younger sister. We were all introduced before his mother ushered us to where we were sleeping because we were tired.

"You all get the basement." His mom said and we all nodded. Heath showed us where it was as we followed him down there. The basement was finished with a sofa already folded out into a bed and a mattress and box springs on the floor that was a bed. The mattress on the floor was a queen and the sofa was as well, but it looked like someone was sharing.

"Kirby is with me." Heath said and I nodded as I threw my stuff towards the mattress on the floor.

"You don't want the sofa." He asked me and I shook my head no.

"If you do then it looks like I will be sharing with Stu." I said and Stu smirked as Heath shook his head.

I showered and changed in the bathroom before coming out.

"Night, love." Stu said and I walked past him.

"Night, Stewie." I said as I got closer to where I was sleeping. I really didn't want to sleep with Heath.

Heath POV

I looked up to see Kirby walking towards me and I had never seen her in night clothes before, but I realized that she looked pretty good when I finally got to see her. She laid down and curled up.

"Night, Kirby." I whispered.

"Night." She said in a short tone. I sighed and figured that she was just tired.

I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to see Kirby and Stu getting ready. I got up and took a shower; tomorrow was Thanksgiving so I knew that today we probably weren't going to be doing much of anything. I wanted to ride my horse, so I figured that maybe they would go with me.

I got done and we all went upstairs. I noticed how Stu and Kirby were joking about everything and I almost felt left out. We ate something small and were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Come on, I want to ride my horse… let's go." I said and they agreed with a little convincing on my part for Kirby. We finished getting ready and got into the truck. I drove us to the barn and we saddled up the horses. I finally got Kirby on the horse and Stu was on his; we started out into the fields. Kirby soon go the hang of it and didn't look like she was going to panic.

We were riding and we stopped at the pond.

"I used to come here when I was a kid." I said and they nodded.

"I think I will bring Eve here. She's coming on Friday." I said and they didn't say a word.

"You don't like her do you?" I finally looked at them and asked them.

"She's not my girlfriend, mate." Stu said and I looked to Kirby. She was looking down and hadn't said anything.

"Kirby?" I asked her.

"If your happy, then I'm happy for you, but I don't want you to forget your true friends." She said and I sighed.

"I'm not going to forget you guys." I said and Stu shook his head.

"What when?" I asked them and they didn't say anything.

"You are just jealous aren't you, Kirby?" I asked her and her head shot up.

"Me? Of what? You have forgotten Stu and I more times than I can count! We have to find rides from the arena on a nightly basis all because some girl, who is changed you, batter her eyelashes your way." She said and I shook my head.

"Whatever… you are jealous." I said and she let out an annoyed sigh before turned the horse back towards the house.

"Fine." She mumbled and I looked at Stu.

"Have I changed?" I asked him.

"Yeah, mate." He said.

"You are both jealous." I said as I watched Stu started after Kirby. I was looking at the pond when I heard a scream and turned to see the horse get spooked and fling Kirby off. Stu was right there and I raced over there.

"Kirby?" Stu said and she was laying there moaning in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked her.

"My leg." She said and I looked at her leg. She had a cut in her jeans, blood was coming out, and I knew that it wasn't good.

"Come on, you may have broken it." I said and she sighed.

Stu picked her up and handed her to me as we rode back. I looked at her and she looked miserable.

"I'm sor…" I was saying.

"I don't want to hear it." she mumbled as we got back. I handed her to Stu once he got off and he held her in the truck. I sped to the local hospital and they took her back.

I sat there with Stu and we were waiting when Eve texted me. I smiled as I started to text her… it was better than being bored.

**A/N: Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing!**

Stu POV

I was sitting in the waiting room when Stephen texted me.

_I can't get a hold of Kirby. Is she killing Heath? ~ Ste_

_Not yet, she got hurt. We are at the hospital. ~ Stu_

_WHAT! I'm gonna kill him. ~ Ste_. I had to smirk at this comment. Stephen and Kirby weren't completely an item, but we all knew that he liked her.

_It's not completely his fault. We were horseback riding and the horse got spooked. ~ Stu_

_Let me know what's wrong and when I can talk to her. ~ Ste_

_Will do~ Stu_

I looked over to see Heath grinning like an idiot as he texted Eve. I shook my head as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Who is here with Kirby Higgenbottom?" the nurse said and I sat up. I slowly got up and Heath was still texting. I hit him in the shoulder and he glared until he realized I was going to talk to the doctor.

"We are." I said and the nurse nodded.

"Come on, you can see her now." She said and I nodded.

We walked back there and Kirby had on a set up scrub pants with her leg in a walking boot.

"What did they say?" I asked her as I sat beside her bed.

"It's a fracture near my ankle. I have to wear this for 8 weeks. I sprained my wrist and jammed some fingers. I also have 12 stitches near my knee and bad bruising." She said and I nodded. She sighed as Heath stood off to the side.

"I need to speak with one of you about how to help take care of her." The nurse said.

"I got it." I said and kissed Kirby's forehead. I wanted to see if Heath would even say anything.

Heath POV

I was standing near Kirby when Stu left with the nurse. I saw that she was still in pain as she fiddled with the edge of the sheet. I walked over and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, K." I said and she didn't look at me. She just shrugged and I sighed.

"Look, I know that I haven't been a good friend and I realize that now. I didn't mean to do it… I just like Eve." I said and she nodded.

"Ok, well, at least you get to see her on Friday." She said and I sighed.

"I told her not to come, because I needed to spend time with my friends." I said and Kirby looked at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"After I realized that you two were right, I talked to a few people, and I told her not to come. She's not happy with me, but she can get over it." I said and Kirby gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded.

"Plus, I can tell that you are going to need some help for the party on Friday." I said and she looked at me strange.

"We always go to a party at my best friends. It's more like a bon-fire, but whatever. You are going and I will be right there to help you. I want you to go." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, but if you leave me once… I'm kicking you with this boot and not talking to you for a long time." She said and I laughed.

"Alright, you are free." Stu said and she smiled.

I helped her up and she slowly walked out of there between Stu and me. We helped her to the car and stopped at the pharmacy to get her prescription filled. I bought us something small to eat and we got back to the house.

Stu carried her in and everyone was there to make sure that she was alright. We ate and Kirby didn't even eat half of hers. I knew that she didn't feel good.

"Come on, I will help you downstairs." I told her and she nodded.

Kirby POV

I got downstairs and Heath lowered me onto the sofa.

"Looks like you get to sleep with Stu tonight." He said and I smirked.

"Guess so, at least I don't have to hear you snore in my ear." I said and he looked hurt.

"Whatever, do you need anything?" he asked me and I sighed; I wanted to change, but I didn't know if he was willing to help me.

"I want to change." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, what do you want to wear?" he asked me.

"My big night shirt." I said and he nodded.

He dug in my bag and found it. He helped me to stand up and I slowly pulled at my top.

"Here, turn around so I don't see anything and I can help you." he said and I nodded.

I turned around and felt his hands run up my sides as he pulled my shirt over my head. I was going to say something when I felt his fingers flick open the back of my bra. I slipped it off and he helped me pull the shirt over my head; it came down past my knees.

"Now, the pants…" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, do you want help?" he asked me.

"Can you stand there in case?" I asked him and he nodded.

I slowly slipped them off my hips and pulled one leg out. I was struggling a little for the second one.

"Here, sit." He said as he helped me. I sat down and he pulled it over the boot.

"Thanks." I said as he sat beside me.

"No problem, do you need anything else?" he asked me as he looked at me. I knew that he was looking into my eyes; I didn't know why, but right now his brown eyes were captivating. He leaned closer, but jumped away when we heard Stu's heavy footsteps fly down the stairs.

"Can you please talk to Stephen? He's worried about you." Stu said and I laughed as I talked to him.

Stu POV

I knew that something might have happened between Heath and Kirby because for the rest of the night I would see Heath stealing glances at Kirby. I was laying in the bed that night and Kirby was laying next to me. She didn't seem to be sleeping to well. I watched as she sighed and rolled onto her back.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Why? I don't sleep anyways." I whispered. I couldn't really see her because the room was almost pitch black, except for a small nightlight coming from the bathroom.

"Yeah, but if you actually were." She said.

"Well, I'm not so, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It hurts and I'm confused." She said and I chuckled.

"I am going to just assume that something happened between you and Heath?" I asked her and she sighed again.

"No, but it almost did… I'm grateful for your timing." She said and I smiled.

We laid there and she finally fell asleep a little while later; I fell asleep not long after.

**A/N: Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**WhitneySheree, miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing!**

Kirby POV

Thanksgiving went good. We ate with Heath and his family, met everyone, got in the family pictures, and had a ton of fun. I mostly stayed in one spot since moving wasn't exactly easy for me now. Heath stayed beside me most of the day and Stu didn't leave my side because neither of us knew anyone. I was glad when the day was over because I ate too much. Stu carried my downstairs while Heath finished with his family. We told him to stay up there because I knew that he wanted to spend time with his family.

I showered and laid down. Stu was in the shower when Heath came downstairs. I acted like I was asleep because I really didn't want to talk to anyone, nothing against Heath. I felt him walk over to the bed and kiss my forehead.

"Night, Kirby." He whispered before walking to the other side of the room. I peeked out and saw him stripping out of his shirt. I had to admit that he had a good body, but I knew that I had Stephen waiting for me when I got back. I liked Stephen and lot and I didn't want to mess anything up with Heath. I also knew that as soon as we got back Heath would go back to being an ass because Eve just had that effect on him.

Heath POV

The next day we just hung out and caught a movie. Kirby kept apologizing for not being able to do anything and then tried to get out of going to the party. My sister helped her get ready and they came downstairs awhile later. I looked up and was shocked to see Kirby that dressed up. She was in one of my sister's grey dresses with her boot and a flat slipper on her good foot. I smiled as I helped her off the last step.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, your sister is amazing with fashion." She said and my sister smiled at me.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if Stephen hadn't of called." She said and I nodded my head. I had completely forgot that she was even talking to him. I had almost forgotten about Eve, but I knew that we each had our other halves and she was my best friend.

We left and Stu was helping Kirby everywhere. I knew that they were close, but it almost made me jealous as to how close they had gotten. She knew me first and I was her best friend before Stu and he just tagged along. I was glad to be out of the truck, because I was suffocating from not knowing what to do.

I helped Kirby to the barn where we were having the party. I introduced Stu and Kirby to everyone and we grabbed some drinks. Kirby most sat and talked with other girls, while Stu and I were talking with other people. I saw that people were finally starting to dance and walked over to Kirby.

"Come on, I told you that you would have to dance." I said and she smirked as I helped her up.

"This is going to be weird with the boot." She said and I smiled as we danced to a slow song that was playing. We had fun and Stu danced with her after I did. We were drinking some and talking; Stu was sitting with Kirby and I was talking to some old friends.

"Looks like your friend is messing with your girlfriend." He said and I looked to see Kirby and Stu laughing about something.

"Not my girlfriend, just best friend." I said and they nodded.

"You wish it was your girlfriend." My friend said and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said and they nodded.

We had fun at the party and went home a little later.

Stu POV

We had fun with Heath and his family. I knew that Kirby had fun, but was glad to get a second to figure out what was going on. We had been talking about it and I knew that she liked Stephen a lot. I also knew that she was worried that Heath would go back to being the asshole he had been lately when he got back around Eve. I knew that he probably would, just because he really wanted to be popular again.

I was sitting in the back with Kirby waiting for the show to be over. She was working on Evan's tights that he had messed up and I was reading some magazine. We were both just waiting on Heath. Stephen and Drew walked up a few minutes later as Kirby finished up.

"He left ten minutes ago." Drew said and Kirby sighed as she handed me a $5.

"You have resorted to betting on it?" Stephen asked us.

"Yeah and there goes my hope in humanity." Kirby said as we laughed.

Kirby finished up and we left to go to the hotel. We were going to grab food, but Kirby didn't want anything, so we let her and Drew out before going to find something that was open.

"Did he at least treat her good when you all were there?" Stephen asked me.

"Yeah, I think. He was an ass at first until she called him on it." I said and Stephen laughed.

"Ah don't like how he treats her." He said and I sighed.

"I know man, I don't either, that's why I'm still her friend and not really his anymore." I said and Stephen nodded.

"Well, I guess if yeh want to be popular enough then yeh can lose yer real friends." He said and I nodded in agreement.

Drew POV

I was helping Kirby who still had a few problems with the boot. We got onto the elevator as Heath and Eve got into the elevator.

"Look, it's your ratty little friend." Eve said about Kirby and we waited, but Heath just nodded. I was so mad and Kirby looked like she wanted to cry.

I helped her to her room and she sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I said and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder and I rubbed her back. I knew that Heath had probably just ended that friendship. I held her until the guys got back. Stu and Stephen were pissed and I couldn't grab them before they stomped off to Heath's room.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall for that." Kirby mumbled and I smirked. I would love to be one too.

**A/N: Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**WhitneySheree, miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Kizzyfur, & xMyheartshine- Thank you taking the time to review! I appriciate it!**

**Can anyone tell me why it's aligning to the left now? I know I'm tired, but I can't figure this one out. **

Heath POV

I was in my room while Eve was changing. I opened the door  
>to walk out and was met by Stephen and Stu; they shoved me back in the room and<br>shut the door.

"What the hell?" I asked them.

"Since when do you get off hurting Kirby?" Stu asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"She is in her room crying because you didn't stand up for  
>her when Eve called her your ratty little friend. You don't deserve to have her<br>as a friend." Stu said.

"Eve didn't say that." I said.

"Save it, we don't care… just stay away from Kirby." Stephen  
>said.<p>

"No, she's my friend." I said.

"When? When no one else is around? Is she your last resort,  
>fella?" Stephen asked me.<p>

"I talk to her when people are around." I defended myself.

"No, you don't! You fucking left us at the hotel tonight.  
>You don't remember anyone when that bitch is around." Stu shot.<p>

"Better to be a bitch than a person who just clings to  
>people for their fame." A voice said and we turned to see Eve in the doorway.<p>

"Excuse me?" Stephen asked her.

"What? You all have to know that Kirby is just around you  
>all for the fame. She just wants some of the attention you get." Eve said and I<br>could tell that Stephen and Stu were pissed.

"No she doesn't and she is so much better than you. Now,  
>excuse me I don't want to stand too close to you because I might catch<br>something." Stu said and I grabbed Eve before she hit him.

They left and I was holding Eve to me.

"Come on, baby, friends are waiting." She said as she pulled  
>me out of the room.<p>

We left and I went with her, Mike, Maryse, Layla, Cody, and  
>a few others to a local bar. I was having fun, but I couldn't help but think if<br>I had really hurt Kirby.

Kirby POV

Stu and Stephen came back to the room with Drew and I. We  
>were having fun talking and eating; they had picked up some pizza so Drew and I<br>ate some. I was sitting with them when someone knocked on the door. Stu got up  
>and answered it since he was closest. I paled when I saw who was at the door<br>and realized that I was going to end up explaining this one.

"Hey, Shawn, what's up?" Stu asked him.

"I am here to check on my daughter since she was nice enough  
>just to text me that she fell off a horse." He said and everyone turned to look<br>at me.

"Hi, Dad." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Dad?" Stephen asked me and I nodded as managed to get up. I  
>walked over to him and he hugged me.<p>

"We will give you all a minute." Stu said and I sighed. They  
>left and I shut the door; I had never seen them move so fast. I knew that my<br>dad had a reputation around the company, and that's why I didn't tell people  
>that I was his daughter, from before he married Rebecca.<p>

"How did you manage to fall off a horse?" he asked me.

"It got spooked." I said and he nodded.

"What are you really doing here?" I asked him and he  
>smirked.<p>

"I came to check on you and see Paul." He said and I nodded.

"I saw him backstage about a week ago." I said and he  
>nodded.<p>

"So, I see you have bodyguards." He said and I smirked.

"More like friends." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad that Stephen's talking to ya." He said and I looked  
>at him.<p>

"Wait… did you and Uncle Paul put him up to talking to me."  
>I said and Dad sighed.<p>

"We wanted you to make friend, Kirb… your sister was…" he  
>was saying.<p>

"Don't you dare bring Lila into this… I was never her. We  
>may have been twins, but I was nothing like her. She was popular, pretty, and<br>nothing like me." I said as I stood up.

"Calm down, I know you two were different. I just didn't  
>want you to be alone when she died." He said and I sighed.<p>

"So, you paid people to talk to me?" I asked him and he  
>sighed.<p>

"Paul thought that it would be a good idea to help, but we  
>didn't pay anyone. We gave them a push." He admitted.<p>

"Who? Now I don't know who my real friends are." I said and  
>he sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry, Kirby." He said.

"And, why did you ever choose to tell me this?" I asked him.

"Because, Rebecca was always against it, she had faith that  
>you would make friends. She also convinced me that I needed to come clean about<br>it because you could get hurt worse if I didn't." he said and I sighed. I was  
>also shocked that my step-mom was on my side; we didn't always get along so<br>well.

"Who did you tell that you would give a push to?" I asked him.

"Just Stephen, you made the rest on your own." He said and I  
>sighed.<p>

"Bye Dad." I said and he looked at me a little surprised.

"Kirby…" he was saying.

"Out Dad… I need to think." I said. He gave me a hug that I  
>half returned.<p>

He left and I sighed; I cleaned up and laid down. I looked  
>over at my phone and saw that it was lighting up; I had a text.<p>

_Let me know if you  
>need me to come back ~ Ste<em>

_I don't… let me know  
>when you want to be friends without any incentives from my family. ~ K<em>

I sighed and sat my phone down. I knew that my dad was right  
>because after Lila died I took it hard. I basically stopped talking to<br>everyone, but now I was more hurt because Dad had done that to me. I knew that  
>I needed to bitch out Uncle Paul and ask Stephanie about it, but I was more<br>hurt because I liked Stephen, can't talk to Heath, and don't know who the real  
>friends are or if I even have any.<p>

Stephen POV

I wasn't happy that Kirby found out, but I wasn't shocked  
>that she found out either. I was more shocked that she was Shawn's daughter. I<br>didn't know that when Paul approached me. I walked down to the room that Paul and  
>Stephanie were staying in. I knocked and waited.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" Paul asked me.

"Shawn came to see Kirby and told her." I said and he  
>sighed.<p>

"Alright, well, is she still speaking to you?" he asked me.

"Not at this moment." I said and he nodded.

"I will talk to Shawn, but I don't know." He said and I  
>sighed.<p>

"It just sucks, because Ah really like her." I said.

"Sorry, man, but at least you will get a title shot in two  
>nights." He said and I nodded as I walked away, but that didn't make me feel<br>any better. I didn't really have anyone to celebrate with if I won.

Heath POV

I was sitting on the bed next to Eve as she slept. I wanted nothing  
>more than to pick up the phone and talk to Kirby. I was sitting there when my<br>phone buzzed; I picked it up to read a text.

_Wish you were a real  
>friend… ~ K<em>

I sighed and threw my phone. I had really fucked up.

**A/N: Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Miamitravel, Kizzyfur, Sonib89, xMyheartshine, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, WhitneySheree, and flowerpowers- Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

Kirby POV

I was working on a costume when someone walked up.

"Kirby?" a voice said and I looked up to see Stephanie  
>standing there. She was holding Vaughn and looked like she wasn't happy.<p>

"What Steph?" I asked her. She sat down beside me and Vaughn  
>crawled to me. I was bouncing her in my lap as Stephanie sighed.<p>

"I know that you and your father talked. I know that you  
>found out about Paul telling Stephen to talk to you, but you have to understand<br>that he did it out of concern for you." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, but I really don't have time to talk right now." I  
>said and tried to hand Vaughn back to her, but she clung to me.<p>

"Yeah, ya do… so talk to me." Stephanie said and I sighed.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not happy that I found out  
>that my boyfriend was made to talk to me. I don't know if anyone else I really<br>had was a true friend or if they were made to talk to me. I also know that now  
>that they know who my father is… they probably won't talk to me. I am still<br>dealing with Lila's death and I don't know what to do." I said and she hugged  
>me.<p>

"I know, Kirby, and I'm sorry that you are dealing with all  
>this right now. Paul and your dad just wanted you to be happy and make friends."<br>She said and I nodded.

"Does no one think that I can make friends on my own?" I  
>asked her.<p>

"We do… but we know that you took a dive once Lila was gone  
>and we wanted you to have some support." She said.<p>

"From who? Fake friends?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yes, we messed up, and we are sorry." She said.

We talked a little bit longer and I agreed to watch Vaughn  
>while she talked to Paul. I was holding Vaughn while she slept and I was<br>creating some sketches.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with secrets." A voice said  
>and I looked up to see Stephen.<p>

"She's Stephanie and Paul's." I said in a flat tone.

"Oh, um, do yeh have a minute?" he asked me and I sighed.

"As long as you don't wake her up." I said and he carefully  
>sat down next to me.<p>

"Ah know that you found out about everything and Ah want yeh  
>to know that even though Ah started out talking to yeh as a favor to Paul; Ah<br>really like yeh now." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Stephen, but it feels like everything we have done  
>or been through was a lie." I said and he sighed.<p>

"Ah know and I'm sorry." He said and I nodded.

"I didn't mean to fall for you either, but for right now… I  
>can't stand to talk to you. I don't know what's real and what's not." I said<br>and he looked very upset.

"Ah understand Kirbs, but Ah do like yeh and that's not a  
>lie." He said.<p>

"Just give me time Stephen, please." I asked him and he  
>sighed. He kissed my forehead and stood up.<p>

"Just know that my liking you is real." He said and walked  
>away.<p>

Heath POV

I was having an awful night; Eve was in a sour mood and I  
>lost my match. I was walking to catering when I passed Kirby's area. I looked<br>in and saw her drawing while holding a small child. I smiled at the sight of  
>her because it looked so natural to her.<p>

I finally went on to catering and was sitting by Paul and  
>Stu. We were talking about something when Kirby came into catering carrying the<br>small girl. She grabbed some stuff and sat down next to our table.

"You can join us." Stu said and she shook her head as she  
>helped the little girl eat a cookie. I watched her and she was so beautiful. I<br>had found out who her dad was and I felt bad after hearing rumors that Stephen  
>was only dating her because of that. She left and I sighed.<p>

"Talk to her." Stu said and I looked at him funny.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can see that you miss talking to her. She is much  
>better for you than Eve." Paul said and I sighed.<p>

"I like Eve." I defended and they both scoffed at me.

"No, you like the attention, but you have forgotten who you  
>really are and trust me… Kirby could use a real friend." Stu said and I sighed.<p>

"Fine, I miss being popular." I said and they nodded.

"Yeah, but is it worth it when you can't even be yourself?"  
>Paul asked me and I knew that he was right.<p>

"Fine, I will go talk to her." I said and got up.

I walked to her area to see her and the little girl watching  
>Spongebob while Kirby drew on a sketch pad. I watched her as the little girl<br>would laugh and giggle.

"I didn't know you had a little girl." I said and she jumped  
>at the sound of my voice.<p>

"She's Stephanie and Paul's." she said and I nodded; there  
>certain was tension between us.<p>

"Do you have a second?" I asked her and she looked at me.  
>She looked worn down from everything.<p>

"Not really… only for true friends." She said and I looked  
>down.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about that." I said.

"Lemme guess, you were promised a push if you talked to me?"  
>she asked me.<p>

"No, you found me." I said and she nodded.

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"You did, Kirbs, you found me on a night where I didn't  
>think that anything was going to go right. I hadn't won a match in a week, I<br>didn't have any friends except for Stu, and I didn't know if this was even  
>worth it anymore. I was thinking about all that until you walked up and changed<br>my night… you made me real that I didn't need everyone to notice, just a few  
>people that really counted. You really counted and I realized that more when<br>you came with me for the holiday. I'm sorry that I am an ass when it comes to  
>Eve; I don't know why I do that." I said and she nodded.<p>

"It's because you are fighting who you really are or are  
>holding onto an idea of what you used to be." She said and I looked at her.<p>

"See, you are the only person who can say that to me and I'm  
>not mad because I know that you mean it." I said and she smirked.<p>

"I just want my friend back and I refuse to talk to you  
>until you turn back into him." She said and I sighed.<p>

"I know and I am I promise; I just have to get rid of Eve."  
>I said.<p>

"Good luck… Heath?" she asked me and I turned to look at her  
>before walking off.<p>

"I won't wait around for forever." She said and I nodded; I  
>knew that I needed her more than Eve.<p>

**A/N: Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Miamitravel, Sonib89, xMyheartshine, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

Heath POV

I was nervous the next night for a few reasons. I was going  
>to talk to Eve and defend the tag titles with Paul.<p>

"Ready, man?" Paul asked me and I nodded. I walked with him  
>down the hallway and passed Kirby. She shot me a small smile and I smiled back.<p>

"You two friends again?" Paul asked me.

"I guess… we are talking." I said and he nodded.

"You don't need her; you have Eve and the rest of us. You  
>will get further with us than her." He said and I nodded. I knew that there<br>might be truth to that statement, but I wasn't sure if I wanted that anymore.

We got out there and retained our titles. I walked back behind  
>the curtain and Eve, Mike, Maryse, Stu, and a few others were there to<br>congratulate me. I was glad that I had people who cared that I won. I saw Kirby  
>standing behind everyone else and she smiled at me. I smiled back and started<br>towards her, but Eve pulled me towards the dressing rooms. I went with her and  
>looked back to see Kirby, but she was already gone.<p>

Kirby POV

I was glad that Heath had won and I was glad that he at  
>least saw me. I did miss him as a friend, but who knew what would actually<br>happen. I was cleaning up when someone walked into the area.

"What do you need?" I asked Eve.

"I need you to stay away from my boyfriend." She said and I  
>nodded.<p>

"Heath's just a friend… he isn't going to go anywhere." I  
>said and she smirked.<p>

"I know he isn't because I have him wrapped around my  
>finger." Eve said and I nodded. I didn't know what I felt the need to stand up<br>for Heath since he hadn't been a real friend in a while.

"Whatever." I said and turned to leave when she slapped me.

"You are nothing but a fame whoring bitch. You were never really his friend." Eve said  
>and I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on her and knocked her to the ground.<br>We were rolling around on the ground and getting in some hits when someone  
>grabbed me and pulled me off her.<p>

"Calm down." A distinct voice said and I knew that it was  
>Stephen.<p>

I stopped as Eve crawled away from me. Heath and Stu came  
>around the corner and Heath's eye widened when he saw us.<p>

"What the hell?" he asked us.

"She attacked me." Eve said and I rolled my eyes. Stu shot  
>me a smirk and I shook Stephen off me.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Heath asked me and I looked at him in  
>shock.<p>

"Because she told me that she was only using you and that I  
>was a bitch." I said.<p>

"Lair!" Eve said and I got ready to hit her, but Heath  
>stopped me.<p>

"You were never really my friend. You can't even be happy  
>for me and Eve." Heath said and I felt tears burn in my eyes.<p>

"Heath… you can't…" Stu was saying when I caught Heath with  
>a left hook and he stumbled back into Eve, who fell over.<p>

"Fine, there's your closure to our 'friendship'." I said and  
>walked off. Stu and Stephen came after me with my stuff and I went straight to<br>Stephanie's office. I walked in and she looked surprised to see me.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I beat the shit out of Eve and Heath." I said.

"Yeah, you really are Shawn's daughter." She said and I  
>nodded.<p>

"Stephanie, it was good to see you… I'm going to go see… my  
>daughter." Dad said as he walked into the room.<p>

Shawn POV

I walked in to tell Stephanie bye and found her and Kirby  
>talking. Kirby had a good shiner and her clothes were messed up; she had definitely<br>been in a fight.

"Who did you get in a fight with?" I asked her.

"Eve." She said and I smirked; I didn't like her when I  
>worked here.<p>

"Why?" I asked her.

"She was bad mouthing Heath, told me she was just using him,  
>and then called me a face whoring bitch. I think she deserved to be hit." She said<br>and I smirked.

"I love you, Kirbs." I said and pulled her in for a hug.

"You know we can't have you fighting with the divas."  
>Stephanie said and Kirby nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I know." Kirby said.

Stephanie got ready to say something when we could hear Eve  
>coming. We all just stood there and waited for her; we knew that she would lie.<p>

"Stephanie! That little bitch hit me…" she said as she  
>walked in and stopped at the door.<p>

"Wow, you ran and told." Eve said and I pulled Kirby back to  
>stop me.<p>

"Oh, now I get it you really are just sleeping with everyone  
>aren't you." Eve said to Kirby.<p>

"SHUT UP!" Stephanie yelled at Eve and Eve looked shocked.

"Eve, you know who you beat up?" I asked her and she  
>smirked.<p>

"Yeah, a talentless costume designer." She said and I  
>nodded.<p>

"Yeah, well, matter of opinion, but she's also my niece and  
>Shawn's daughter." Stephanie said and Eve's eyes got huge.<p>

"If I was going to fame whore… I would have at least done it  
>from someone who has talent." Kirby said and I saw Heath look at the floor. She<br>knew how to get them.

"But… she hit me!" Eve said as she stomped her feet.

"Yeah, but you started it. I will warn both of you not to  
>hit each other, talk to each other, and try not to be in the same room."<br>Stephanie said and Eve shot Kirby a look. Kirby jumped at her and Eve ran out  
>of the room screaming. I shut the door and we all busted out laughing, even<br>Stephen and Stu.

"Nice job." Stephanie said and Kirby smirked.

"Congrats on the win." I told Stephen and he nodded as Kirby  
>looked at him.<p>

"Serious, Kirbs, don't get in anymore trouble." Stephanie  
>said and she nodded.<p>

I walked to the cars with them and drove Kirby to the hotel.

"I think that Stephen really likes you, but I know that  
>Heath does too." I said and she shrugged.<p>

"Heath is a lost cause because he's wrapped around her  
>finger." She said and I nodded.<p>

"Just remember if he's worth fighting for then he will come  
>back around." I said and she hugged me.<p>

"Thanks, Dad." She said.

"Here, Kirbs, this is technically yours." I said and held up  
>a ring. She sighed and took it.<p>

"Thanks, Dad, I thought you buried her with it." she said.

"No, we gave those to you and we wanted you to have them… so  
>you can wear hers too." I said and she slipped her necklace off and put it on<br>the chain.

"Love you, Dad." She said and got out.

"Love you too." I said before she shut the door. I sat there  
>and watched her walk inside; I wasn't to hurt Heath and Eve for hurting my daughter.<p>

Kirby POV

I got to my room and there was a knock on the door a second  
>later. I opened it to find Stu.<p>

"You ok?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as he came in and I walked to  
>the balcony.<p>

"This all sucks." I said as tears started to fall from my  
>eyes.<p>

He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried.

"Stephen will take you back and Heath will come around." He said  
>and I shook my head.<p>

"Not that." I said and he looked at me with confusion.

"Then what, love?" he asked me.

"I miss my sister." I said and he hugged me again.

"Sorry, babe… what was she like?" he asked me.

"Just like me… we were twins." I said and Stu looked  
>surprised to hear that.<p>

**A/N: Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Miamitravel, xMyheartshine, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Miamitravel- here is a little background on her sister... more will come out later. **

Stu POV

I hugged Kirby and had no idea that she was a twin. We didn't  
>know that Shawn had a daughter… let alone two of them.<p>

"What happened to her?" I asked her and she sighed.

"She was out one night with her boyfriend and they got into  
>a fight. He killed her in a fit of rage." She said and I hugged her.<p>

"Sorry to hear that… I bet you two were close." I said and she  
>smirked.<p>

"I don't know about that… we were nothing alike. She was  
>popular, pretty, had all the friends, got the best guys, and could do no wrong.<br>I wasn't like that. I didn't have many friends, Stephen was my first boyfriend,  
>and I was the awkward one." She said and I smirked at her as I pushed some hair<br>out of her face.

"I think you got it wrong. You are pretty and instead of not  
>knowing who your friends are… you keep them close and don't let them go." I<br>said and she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded.

"When did she die?" I asked her.

"About a year ago… Dad helped get me the job when I lost her  
>because he knew that I didn't need to sit at home and be reminded of her. I just<br>don't like the fact that he tried to get people to be my friends. I don't know  
>who I can really talk to anymore." She said.<p>

"He was probably right… I know that you miss her, but I also  
>know that your dad is just looking out for you." I said and she sighed.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm not going to admit it to him." She said and I  
>laughed at her.<p>

"You know Stephen misses you… bad." I said and she looked up  
>at me.<p>

"Really?" she asked me and I smiled because I knew that she  
>still liked him.<p>

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to you about it, but instead we  
>found you scraping with Eve." I said and she smirked.<p>

"I kicked her ass." She said and I laughed.

We were standing outside and she sighed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry." She said and I shook my head.

"Good, me too, let's grab some people and hit up Waffle  
>House." I said and she smiled.<p>

"Ok." She said.

We got Stephen, Drew, Beth, and Phil to go with us to Waffle  
>House.<p>

Stephen POV

We were all sitting at Waffle House at two in the morning  
>have fun talking. I couldn't take my eyes off Kirby because she was beautiful and<br>I missed her. We were having fun and Beth really liked talking to Kirby. We  
>finally started back to the hotel around 4 am.<p>

"Can I ride with you?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I said and opened the car door for her. We left and  
>were following people back to the hotel.<p>

"Ah want yeh to know that Ah really am sorry for how this  
>turned out." I said and she nodded.<p>

"Me too, but I miss you." she said and I had to smile at  
>this.<p>

"Ah miss yeh too, but Ah have to admit Ah never want to get  
>in a fight with ya." I said and she laughed.<p>

"Thanks for pulling me off that bitch." She said and I  
>smirked.<p>

"Ah only did it cause I like yeh." I said and she smiled.

We were driving when she reached over and took my hand. I  
>smiled and held it the entire way back to the hotel. We got out and Stu smiled<br>at us when he saw us holding hands. We got back and were walking towards the  
>elevator when someone caught our attention.<p>

"I can't believe that he took that whore back." Eve said and  
>Kirby turned. We saw Eve, Heath, Mike, and Maryse sitting there.<p>

"She is still above you." I shot back at Eve and Kirby  
>smiled at me.<p>

"At least I got my red head." Eve said and Kirby shook her  
>head.<p>

"Yeah, well, sorry that you didn't get the better one… you  
>know the one that actually has a wrestling career, fan base, and isn't dating a<br>talentless whore." Kirby said as we got into the elevator. Stu and Drew were  
>also laughing because Heath and Eve were speechless after that.<p>

"Nice one." Drew said as she smiled.

I walked her to her door and she pulled me down for a kiss.

"Ah am glad ah got you back." I whispered and she smiled.

"Me too." She said and I laughed.

She got in her room. She was still struggling a little with the  
>boot, but I knew that it was coming off soon enough.<p>

"Need help?" I asked her.

"Nah, I got it, just come get me in the morning?" she asked me  
>and I nodded.<p>

I was walking back down the hallway when Heath passed me. He  
>shot me a glare and I shook my head.<p>

"Yeh know… Ah used to think that yeh were an ok guy, but now  
>I just see that yeh are a useless asshole." I said and he looked at me in<br>shock.

"She was my friend until you got in the way." He said and I  
>was shocked.<p>

"Yeh really are dumb, fella. Yeh chose Eve over her and ah  
>picked up the pieces." I said.<p>

"At least Ah wasn't given a push to talk to her." He said and  
>I was getting pissed off. I shoved him up against the wall and he tried to<br>struggle, but I was definitely stronger than him.

"Yer right, Ah was an idiot for that, but ah will be damned  
>if ah let yeh hurt her again." I said and let him go. He fell to the floor and<br>I walked to my room.

Heath POV

I finally got back to my room and I was annoyed at everyone.  
>I missed Kirby, but I knew that everyone else was friends too. I didn't get why<br>it was bothering me. I was happy and popular… that's what I wanted. I just didn't  
>understand why Stu and Kirby, old friends, couldn't be happy for me.<p>

**A/N: Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**xMyheartshine, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews!**

Stephen POV

I had been dating Kirby for a few months now and everything  
>was great. I was US Champion, Stu was intercontinental, and Drew was just having<br>fun when he could. We didn't talk to Heath anymore and he followed Eve  
>everywhere like a lost puppy. I knew that Kirby still missed him at times, but<br>she wouldn't talk to him even if he tried.

"Morning." I whispered to her as she woke up the next  
>morning.<p>

"Morning, Ste." She said as she looked at me. We had been  
>dating for 6 months now and I was happy. I knew that she was happy as well; I<br>loved her.

"Come on, we gotta meet Stu in a little while." She said and  
>I held her in the bed as she tried to move.<p>

"Ah got yeh something. Yeh have to hold on." I said and she  
>smiled at me.<p>

I climbed out of bed and grabbed a small box before going  
>back to the bed and sitting it in front of Kirby. I had gotten her something<br>that reminded me of her and I knew that she would fuss, but I wanted her to  
>have it.<p>

She opened it and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Ste." She said and kissed me. I pulled out the  
>necklace and put it around her neck. I had gotten her a small diamond tear drop<br>necklace; I wanted her to have something of mine that she could wear.

We got ready and left to meet Stu. He was going with us  
>since Drew was off right now. He still had a few things to deal with when it<br>came to Tiffany. We got into the car when Heath walked up to the car.

"What do you want?" Stu asked him.

"Um… can I ride with ya'll?" he asked us.

"What happened to Eve and your posse?" Stu asked him.

"She um… left me." He said and no one said anything.

"Get in." Kirby finally said and I gave her a questioning  
>look.<p>

"It's an hour ride." She said and Stu smirked.

Heath POV

I was grateful that they left me ride with them. Eve had  
>broken up with me after 7 months together. I was pissed and didn't understand,<br>but I realized that once she left so did all my 'friends'. I knew that I was  
>back to being alone and that anyone I cared about or I thought cared about me<br>probably hated me because I hadn't talked to them in awhile without being an  
>ass to them.<p>

I got into the car and no one was very friendly, but I didn't  
>blame them. I was in the front seat with Stu; Kirby and Stephen were in the<br>backseat. I didn't say much and no one said anything to be. We got to the arena  
>and Stephen threw my bag at me. I caught it and sighed; I didn't realize how<br>lonely I really could be until now.

I walked into the locker room and all the people that talked  
>to me while I was dating Eve, now didn't say a word. I tried to talk to Mike,<br>but he ignored me. Paul still talked to me, but that's because we had been  
>friends since Nexus. I knew that I was going to have a lot of apologizing to<br>do. I got changed and went to find Kirby. She was working on a diva's costume.

"Hey." I said and she didn't even look at me. I sighed and  
>knew that I deserved that.<p>

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry I was an ass. I should have  
>realized who my real friends were and I know that I deserve the silent<br>treatment. I just hope that one day you can maybe talk to me again." I said and  
>turned to leave. I was walking away when I felt something hit me in the back of<br>the head. I turned to see a piece of paper on the ground. I opened it and  
>smoothed it out as best that I could; I realized that it was designs for some<br>tights. I had wanted some.

I finally looked up and Kirby wasn't sitting where she had  
>been. I sighed and kept the drawing; I knew that she probably didn't want it<br>anymore. I tried to talk to Stephen and was met with silence; I knew that it  
>couldn't get any worse so I went to Stu's locker room. I walked in and he<br>looked at me before throwing his stuff in his bag.

"Nice match." I said and he didn't respond.

"You really…" I was saying.

"Save it. I know that you didn't come to tell me how great  
>my match was or even that you wanted advice. I know that this is about making<br>friends with us so that you can get to Kirby again. I saw how you looked at her  
>at Thanksgiving, I have seen it when you stare at her when you when Eve wasn't controlling<br>you, and I saw it this morning when she wouldn't say a word to you when you got  
>in the car. I am not stupid, but you certainly are." He snapped at me.<p>

"I just want her to talk to be again." I said.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't of ditched her…" he was saying.

"I didn't… she didn't like who I was dating and I don't like  
>who she is dating. I didn't stop talking to her on purpose." I defended.<p>

"You don't get it! She tried… you didn't. Now get out before  
>I hit you." he said and I looked at him.<p>

"I will get her…" I was saying when he caught me with a  
>right hook and I fell over.<p>

"I warned you." he said and left with his stuff. I sat there  
>before getting off the floor and finding a ride.<p>

Kirby POV

Stephen and Stu were going out to get a pint tonight. I didn't  
>want to go, so I was going to work on sketches. I was sitting in the room when<br>someone knocked on the door. I opened it and no one was there, but there was a  
>box and letter in the floor. I picked it up and let the door shut behind me.<p>

I sat on the bed and carefully opened the letter.

_Kirbs, _

_I don't really know  
>what to say to make this better… except that I was an ass to you. I know that I<br>have said that before and I meant it… I was a huge ass. I should never have  
>taken the people who really cared about me for granted in exchange for fake<br>friends and popularity. I should have learned that from you… have a few friends  
>that care and treat them good. I will eventually learn that and I hope that one<br>day you can be one of those few friends. I miss our talks, random outings at 3  
>am, and just being able to call you a friend. I bought this for you after you<br>fell off the horse, but I fucked up before I could give it to you… I hope that  
>you like it. I will keep trying to get you back because you were the one person<br>that showed me how great it felt to be myself._

_Your friend?_

_Heath_

I sighed and opened the box. I was shocked and amazed at  
>what he had bought me. I was in the town that he lived near and I saw this<br>amazing necklace. I knew that I wanted it, but I didn't want to buy it because  
>it was too much. I picked it up and looked at it; it was heavier than I<br>thought. I slipped it around my neck and smiled; I couldn't believe that Heath  
>had ever paid that much attention to me. I wanted to forgive him, but I knew<br>that right now… I couldn't.

**A/N: Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**kizzyfur, miamitravel, xMyheartshine, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews!**

Kirby POV

I was sitting in the arena a few days later and I still hadn't  
>talked to Heath. I was working on a few more drawings when the stagehand told<br>me I was needed in the costume area. I sighed and walked back there; Paul was  
>back there flipping out.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"My trunks are fucked up… that's what's wrong." He said and I  
>sighed as I took them.<p>

"I can fix it, but it will take a minute. Run off to your  
>girlfriend and I will find you later." I told him and he sighed; it was heavy<br>sad one.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked him.

"She was cheating on me." He said and I nodded slowly. I knew  
>that he and Barbie had been together for awhile, so I felt for him.<p>

"Sorry, I am sure that you will find someone else." I said  
>and he nodded.<p>

I was working and he was just waiting on me to get done. I  
>didn't want to rush it and mess up.<p>

"How come you are so nice to people?" he asked me.

"You don't know me at all if you think that." I said and he  
>laughed.<p>

"You're right… I don't… I haven't given you the time of day."  
>He said and I shrugged.<p>

"Hi, I'm Paul, and it's nice to meet you." he said and I  
>smirked.<p>

"I'm Kirby and it's nice to meet you too… I'm glad you are  
>rid of your whore, I mean girlfriend, because<br>you are nicer now." I said and he laughed.

"I can see why heath came good friends with you." he said and  
>I sighed.<p>

"Yeah, but that's past tense." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but he really misses hanging out and talking to  
>you. He used to talk about you all the time and Eve would get pissed." He said<br>and I nodded; I was glad he used to talk about me.

"Actually, you are part of the reason that he broke up with  
>her." He said and my head shot up.<p>

"She broke up with him, right?" I asked Paul and he laughed.

"No, he left her… that's why no one will talk to him that is  
>in her group… she was bad mouthing you and your friends. Heath snapped and told<br>her that she would never be as good as you and a few other funny things before  
>leaving and moving his stuff to my room." He said and I was surprised at that.<p>

"Oh, ok… well, your trunks are done." I said and handed them  
>to him.<p>

"Thanks, Kirby, they look great. I hope that you and Heath  
>can fix whatever and maybe you can hang out with us sometime." He said and I<br>nodded.

"Me too, Paul." I said as he walked off.

Heath POV

I was in my locker room when a stagehand brought me a box. I  
>sat down and opened it. I found some new tights that I had been wanting and a<br>note.

_Heath, _

_Hope you like them…  
>guessed on the colors. <em>

_Thanks for the  
>necklace and I can't believe that you actually bought it for me. I also wanted<br>to say that I'm sorry you broke up with Eve because of me… I had hoped that you  
>would be happy with her. I would be lying if I said that I haven't missed you, because<br>I have. I am grateful for Stu and Stephen, but you were the first close friend  
>I made after my sister died. I held you closer than the others, and maybe one<br>day that can come back. I can't lie and say that you didn't hurt me, because  
>you did… a lot. I just need time to figure this all out, but I do hope and want<br>you to be as close as you used to be. _

_Let me know if there  
>is anything wrong with the tights or if you want more. <em>

_Your Friend, _

_K_

I had to smile after reading the letter; I knew that she  
>still cared. I put on the tights and I loved them. I was happy that she was<br>talking to me, I had new tights, and maybe things were looking up. I was  
>standing there when Paul walked in.<p>

"Nice, I see Kirby doesn't totally hate you." he said and I  
>smiled.<p>

"Nah, and I take it that you told her the real reason I wasn't  
>with Eve anymore?" I asked him.<p>

"Yeah, she needed to know if you were going to be friends  
>and I knew that you couldn't get close enough to her to tell her without<br>sounding like a broken record or an idiot." He said and I shook my head.

"Thanks, man." I said and he nodded.

"Friends so that for each other… learn that." He said and I  
>smirked.<p>

"I have." I said.

"Oh and I get it… she's easy to talk to and not bad on the  
>eyes. You just have to compete with Stephen." He said and I nodded.<p>

"I know, but hey, if she is at least my friend… that's a  
>good start." I said and he nodded.<p>

Stu POV

I was talking to Kirby when Heath walked up. I saw the faint  
>bruise when he turned a certain way and<br>I had to smirk because he deserved that hit.

"I wanted to say thanks, they fit great, and I would like a  
>few more?" he asked her.<p>

"No problem, and certain colors?" she asked me.

"Nah, just mix it up, naw mean?" he asked her and she bit  
>back a smile. I could tell that they were starting to get along again. I was<br>glad for that because Kirby really valued Heath's friendship and it crushed her  
>when he stopped caring.<p>

"Alright, tye dye it is." She said and he smiled before  
>walking away.<p>

"Things looking up?" I asked her and she pulled out the necklace  
>she was wearing.<p>

"He remembered." I said and she nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, he did." She said and I nodded.

I was talking to her when Stephen walked up. He kissed her  
>and had a confused look on his face.<p>

"Where's yer necklace?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's in my suitcase… I got this one new and wanted to  
>wear it." she said and he nodded.<p>

"It's nice. I could have bought it fer yeh." He said and she  
>smiled.<p>

"Heath bought it for me awhile ago and just now gave it to  
>me." She said and I had known Stephen long enough to know when he was annoyed<br>at something.

"Can yeh please not wear it around me… ah don't like him."  
>Stephen said and Kirby looked at him with a frown.<p>

"I guess, but it's just a necklace." She said.

"Yeh, but it's from your ex-best friend who doesn't know how  
>to treat anyone with respect or care about their feelings." He said.<p>

"People make mistakes, Ste." She said.

"Yer gonna take him back aren't yeh?" he asked her.

"Probably, people deserve second chances." She defended.

"Not him, so if yeh take him back then consider me gone… Ah  
>won't stand here and let yeh be taken advantage of by that fucker." Stephen<br>said and Kirby was taken back by that.

**A/N: Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**kizzyfur, miamitravel, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Check out my newest story Unexpected Angel... thanks**

Stephen POV

I went out that night with Stu to have a few beers. I didn't  
>understand why Kirby would want to talk to Heath again; he didn't deserve her<br>time. I knew that I had been harsh, but I meant it… I didn't want her talking  
>to him. I wouldn't stand by and let him hurt her again.<p>

I got back to the hotel that night and walked into the room,  
>but it was quiet.<p>

"Kirbs?" I called out and flipped on a light.

The bed was made, her bags were gone, and there was folded  
>piece of paper in the middle of the bed. I picked up and found the necklace underneath<br>the paper.

_Ste, _

_I want you to know  
>that I am grateful for the time we dated and spent together, but I can't chose<br>you or Heath. I refuse to because I can have whoever I want in my life. I  
>should have known that this couldn't be that great when I found out that Paul<br>gave you a push to talk to me… I just ignored my feelings and then to have you  
>tell me to choose; I won't. <em>

_I think you are a  
>great guy, with great attributes and someday someone will give you exactly what<br>you need and want. I'm sorry that I am not that person and cannot be that  
>person. I hope that there are no hard feelings, awkward moments, or harsh words<br>between us. I want to be your friend, because I think that I would be missing  
>out if you were completely gone from my life. <em>

_Thanks for the great  
>memories, other perspectives on life, and for letting me in.<em>

_See you around, _

_Kirbs_

I shook my head after reading it… I couldn't believe that  
>she had chosen him over me. I crumpled up the note, put the necklace in my bag,<br>and took a shower. I knew that now I could focus more on wrestling and forget  
>about Kirby.<p>

Kirby POV

I needed some time to think. I was going to finish the show  
>tonight and then go see Dad, Rebecca, and my other siblings for awhile in<br>Texas. I had all my stuff out in the car and I was going to drive there  
>tonight. I was in Dallas, so it wasn't too far of a drive.<p>

I was sitting in the costume area when someone poured water  
>on me. I flew out of my chair and found Eve staring at me.<p>

"What the fuck?" I asked her.

"That's for turning Heath against me." She said and I  
>laughed.<p>

"I didn't turn him against you, bitch, you lost him on your  
>own." I said through gritted teeth.<p>

"He left me because of you." she said.

"I didn't force him to do that… I hadn't talked to him the  
>majority of the time you two were dating." I said and she rolled her eyes.<p>

I turned to walk away, but she grabbed me to stop me and I  
>shoved her into a wall.<p>

"Move." I said and started to walk off.

I felt her grab my hair and I wasn't in the mood. I had her  
>on the floor and was beating her to a pulp when I was pulled off.<p>

"Calm down." Stu said and I sighed.

I was pulled to Stephanie's office by Stu and Paul. I walked  
>in and Stephanie shook her head.<p>

"Who did you kill?" she asked me.

"I almost killed Eve, but she started it." I said and  
>Stephanie smirked.<p>

I stayed in there and was talking to Stephanie for awhile. She  
>wasn't mad, but she did think I should be a wrestler. I didn't want to do that or<br>go down that road. I had seen what it had done to dad and I wasn't about to do  
>that. She told me to go ahead and leave.<p>

Heath POV

I got done with my match and got back behind the curtain.  
>Stu and Paul were standing there.<p>

"Head's up… Eve got into it with Kirby." Stu said and I  
>smirked.<p>

"How bad did Kirby hurt Eve?" I asked him and he laughed.

"She got her pretty bad." Paul said and I nodded.

"Is Kirby ok? I need to check on her." I said and started to  
>walk off.<p>

"She already left… Stephanie sent her on. She is going home  
>for a few weeks." Stu said and I stopped.<p>

"Oh… ok." I said and he nodded.

I was walking back with then when Stephen ran into me.

"Watch out." I said and he glared at me.

"Whatever, yeh don't belong here." He said and I sighed.

"Don't listen to him… he's just mad because Kirby left him."  
>Paul said and I didn't know that.<p>

"She got tired of you huh?" I asked him as he walked away.  
>He stopped and looked at me; I had hit a nerve and I was glad.<p>

"She left me for yeh… Ah didn't think that she should give  
>you the time of day, but obvious she thinks your worth something. I can't wait<br>to see you fuck up on her again." He said and I was pissed. I wasn't going to  
>hurt her; I never meant to the first time.<p>

I tackled him and they finally got us apart. I was sent  
>home, but I didn't want to go home. I had a week and I was going to do<br>something I needed to do a long time ago.

Kirby POV

I got to Dad's around midnight and he was glad to see me.

"Who did you beat up this time?" he asked me as I got out of  
>the car.<p>

"Stephanie or Paul hasn't called and told you yet?" I asked  
>him and he laughed.<p>

"I just hope that Heath turns out to be the friend that you  
>think he is." He said and I nodded.<p>

"Me too, Dad." I said.

I sat outside by the pool and talked to Dad for a few hours.  
>We had a couple of beers and I finally went to the guest house around 3 am. I<br>was glad to get to sleep and not worry about getting on a plane or getting a  
>ride to the next city for two whole weeks.<p>

I was sleeping really well when I felt someone land on the bed.  
>I expected it to be one of my siblings. I groaned and tried to push them off,<br>but they didn't budge.

"Go away… I'm sleeping." I said and they laughed; I knew  
>that laugh.<p>

I turned and was surprised to see who was actually sitting  
>on my bed.<p>

**A/N: Who's on her bed?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews!**

Shawn POV

I was standing in the kitchen when Rebecca walked in and  
>wrapped her arms around me.<p>

"Why are you up early?" she asked me as I looked out the  
>window.<p>

"Because one of Kirby's friends came to surprise her and I  
>wanted to see how long it would take for the two of them to tear down the guest<br>house." I said and she laughed at me.

"Be nice… I'm sure they will work it all out." I said.

"Yeah, I know that, I just don't know how long it will take."  
>I said.<p>

"Well, if she's anything like you, and she is, it will be  
>awhile since she is as stubborn as you." she said and I laughed. She was right.<br>Kirby and Lila were exactly like me, in their own ways, but they reacted like  
>me in every situation.<p>

Kirby POV

I fully sat up on the bed and pulled the covers to me; I was  
>shocked to see Heath sitting in front of me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I earned myself a week off and I wanted to use to get my  
>best friend back." he said and I wanted to smile, but I wasn't sure of anything<br>anymore.

"Earned?" I asked him and he looked down.

"Ah, who did you get in a fight with?" I asked him as I ran  
>my finger across the bruise on his cheek.<p>

"Stephen." He said and I laughed.

"We apparently didn't like each other's ex's." I said and he  
>smirked.<p>

"I don't believe that we did." He said and I sighed.

"Where are you staying?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I got here this morning and came straight here. I already talked  
>with your dad and he told me to stay as long as I can to fix whatever it is<br>that our problem is." He said and I smiled; that sounded like my dad.

"There is a sofa; there really aren't bedrooms in this guest  
>house." I said and he nodded.<p>

"Better than the floor." He said and I smiled.

"Lemme get ready and we will grab breakfast; I know that you  
>are hungry." I said and he moved as I stood up.<p>

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"Because you are always hungry." I said and he stuck his  
>tongue out at me.<p>

We got ready and left in my jeep. I was going to take Heath  
>to my favorite diner, it was a hole in the wall, but it was amazing.<p>

"Are you sure it's safe to eat here?" he asked me and I  
>rolled my eyes.<p>

"Looks cleaner than some of the places you dragged Stu and  
>me to." I said and he shook his head. He knew that I was right.<p>

We ordered and he looked at me.

"Why did you really come?" I asked him.

"I miss you, Kirbs, I want us to be friends again." He said  
>and I sighed.<p>

"I know, Heath, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't  
>miss you. I do, but it hurt." I said and he nodded.<p>

"I know… I know that I hurt you, Stu, and Paul. I know that I  
>wasn't really being myself and it's all because I thought I wanted something<br>that I didn't." he said.

"Popularity wasn't what it was cut out to be? Especially in  
>the WWE?" I asked him and he laughed.<p>

"Hell no… at least when I wasn't popular I knew who stabbed  
>me in the back and why." He said and I nodded.<p>

We ate and made small talk. I wanted nothing more than for  
>us to go back to being where we used to be, but I didn't know if I could handle<br>it. I knew that I had given Stephen up for him, but I had to wonder if that was  
>even right.<p>

Heath POV

I had been with Kirby for 2 days and she still seemed guarded.  
>I hated it, but I knew that it was my fault. We were going to ride on Shawn's<br>land, but she wasn't about to get on a horse. We got onto four wheelers and  
>went riding through the small area of woods that Shawn had on the back part of the<br>property.

We were riding through the woods when Kirby stopped at this  
>small opening; there was a small pond. I smiled because it almost reminded me<br>of the place that I had taken them back at my home. She took her helmet off and  
>I did the same.<p>

"This is really nice." I said and she smiled.

"I used to come here when I was younger and Dad was the only  
>one who could ever find me. My sister would get so pissed at me." She said and<br>smiled as she remembered that.

"Why? Because you ran away from her?" I asked her.

"No, that was normal, we ran away from each other. She got  
>mad because she couldn't ride a 4-wheeler like I could. She wasn't a tomboy." She<br>said and I nodded.

"You all were twins that were nothing alike." I said and she  
>nodded.<p>

"Pretty much, she was the popular one, the cheerleader, the  
>straight A's, the new boyfriend ever day, and won all the competitions. I was<br>the geek, played sports, liked being outside, and refused to wear dresses." She  
>said and I smiled, because I got all of that from the first time that I met<br>her.

"I think I would have still liked you better if I had met  
>her." I said and she smiled.<p>

"You are just saying that because she isn't here." She said  
>and I shook my head no.<p>

"No, I'm not… you are amazing just the way you are." I said  
>and she looked at me.<p>

She got ready to say something when thunder cracked  
>overhead. She jumped and I looked around. The wind was picking up in the tops<br>of the trees and it was starting to rain.

"Just stay in here and we should be fine." I said and I  
>looked at her. She was frozen; she was scared of storms.<p>

I slowly sat beside her and put my arm around her; she was  
>shaking. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her.<p>

"Kirbs, it's going to be ok." I whispered and she had a  
>handful of my shirt.<p>

"I gotcha… you will be find." I whispered in her ear as she  
>had her eyes squeezed shut.<p>

I knew that this would either help or hurt the situation,  
>but I had to try something. She looked so helpless and I didn't like it. I slowly<br>leaned down and pressed my lips to hers; I just wanted her to forget the storms  
>around her.<p>

**A/N:How will she react?**

****Please review if you have a second :)****


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews!**

Kirby POV

I had to remind myself to breathe because I hated storms;  
>and now I was stuck outside in one. I was in Heath's arms, but I wanted to be<br>inside during this. I was leaning against him when I felt his lips press over  
>mine. I was shocked at first, but it felt so right; I let go of his shirt and<br>slipped my hand up around his neck.

He pulled me futher into his lap and I had both arms around  
>his neck. He was where I wanted to be; he made me feel safe. I had forgotten about<br>everything as we kissed. He was so soft and gently, but I felt so safe in his  
>strong arms. He moved back a little more and he pulled my legs around so that I<br>was straddling his hips; I pushed and he gently laid back on the seat. He held  
>me close to him as my hands gripped onto his powerful shoulders. I felt his<br>hands slide over my hand and down to cup my bottom.

I moaned when he pulled up a little and I felt something hard  
>rub against my lower stomach. I finally broke the kiss as we gasped for air; I<br>looked down at him and he slowly opened his eyes. I realized that it was just  
>raining right now; there was no thunder or lightening. He had helped me through<br>the storm, but then I realized that I had made out with Heath.

Heath POV

I looked up to see Kirby hovering over me; she was soaking  
>wet. She was beautiful with puffy lips, hair matted to her face, and no makeup<br>on her. She slowly got off and I could tell something was running through her  
>head.<p>

"Kirby, what is it?" I asked her.

"We shouldn't have." She said and turned away from me.

"Yes, we should have… I wanted to do that since you hurt  
>your leg that night at my house." I confessed to her.<p>

"No… no." she kept saying and she bolted through the trees.

I ran after her and finally caught up to her. I pulled her  
>to me as we slammed into a tree; I knew that she wasn't hurt.<p>

"Don't run from me… I don't want you to." I whispered to her  
>as she struggled.<p>

"Let me go…we can't." she said.

"Yes, we can." I said as I turned her to look at me.

"No." she said.

"Why not? Huh? Why?" I asked her.

"Because… we just can't." she said and I sighed. I leaned my  
>forehead against hers.<p>

"Please, Kirby, don't run from this… please. I have been in  
>love with you since the moment you found me in San Diego that night." I said to<br>her.

"You don't need me Heath…" she whispered and I looked down  
>at her.<p>

"Why not, Kirby? You are the only person who has ever taken  
>the time to know me, to really get to know me, to stand up for me, and to fight<br>for me. I am just sorry that it has taken this long to realize it." I said and she  
>looked at me.<p>

"You don't want me." She whispered.

"Yes, I do." I insisted.

"No, Heath, you really don't…" she was saying when I cut her  
>off with a kiss. She immediately clung to me and I turned us so that her back<br>was against the tree. I let my hands slide down her waist and pushed my hips  
>against hers. I finally broke the kiss and kissed her forehead.<p>

"I just want one chance… please." I begged her and she  
>looked up at me.<p>

"Please just don't hurt me. "She said and I smiled as I  
>tucked some wet hair behind her ear.<p>

We finally rode back to the garage and went to the guest  
>house to change. We were eating with Rebecca, Shawn, Cameron, and Cheyenne. I<br>still couldn't believe that Kirby had two little siblings, especially one that  
>was only 8.<p>

Shawn POV

We were in the kitchen when Heath and Kirby walked into the  
>room; Heath was holding Kirby's hand. I smiled because I knew that Heath had<br>always liked her.

"We almost ready?" Kirby asked me and I nodded.

"Waiting on Rebecca and Cheyenne, Cameron went to a friend's  
>for the night." I said and she nodded.<p>

"Kirby?" Rebecca yelled down.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Can you come up here… Cheyenne wants you." she said and Kirby  
>nodded before walking up the stairs.<p>

"When are you leaving?" I asked Heath.

"Um, in two days." He said and I nodded.

"You are welcome here anytime, as long as, you don't hurt my  
>daughter. She means a lot to me." I said and he nodded.<p>

"I won't hurt her… I promise. She is very special to me." He  
>said and I nodded.<p>

"Just remember that when you decided popularity looks fun  
>again." I said and he smirked.<p>

"Nope, learned that lesson, Kirby is more important than  
>that." He said and I nodded.<p>

We waited and Kirby came down holding Cheyenne a few minutes  
>later.<p>

"Daddy, look at my hair. Kirby did it." Cheyenne said.

"Wow, baby, it looks great." I said and tried to hold  
>Cheyenne, but she wouldn't leave Kirby.<p>

"Aren't you a bit big for me to carry?" Kirby asked her.

"Not on your back." Cheyenne answered her and I smirked.

"Smartbutt. Fine, get down so you can get on my back." Kirby  
>said.<p>

"I got her." Heath said and picked up Cheyenne.

He put her on his shoulders and she was smiling. I was glad  
>that Kirby at least wanted to spend time with her siblings.<p>

Kirby POV

We got done that night and Cheyenne kept Heath busy, until  
>she went to bed. Heath and Dad were sitting outside with some beers and I was<br>inside with Rebecca.

"You and Heath go good together." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

Rebecca and I weren't really close and it only made it worse  
>when Lila died; they were closer.<p>

"Kirby, I want you to know that no matter what happened or  
>will happen… Lila wasn't my favorite. You are… I see more potential and more of<br>Shawn in you than I ever did in her. I know that you and Shawn are one in the same.  
>I also want you to know that I would like it if you came around more." She said<br>and I sighed.

"Thanks, Rebecca… I know that I am like my Dad. I get into too  
>many fights for other people not to be him." I said and she laughed.<p>

I finally had a real, long, and nice conversation with  
>Rebecca tonight. She was a really nice person and she made Dad happy, but tonight<br>I realized that I was starting to like her as well.

I got back to the guest room and changed. Heath was already  
>asleep in the bed; I crawled in next to him. He looked and me and smiled.<p>

"Go back to sleep." I whispered.

"Ok, love you." he said.

"I love you too, Heath." I said before falling asleep happy  
>for the first time in awhile.<p>

**A/N:P******lease review if you have a second :)****


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Kizzyfur, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for taking the time to review!**

Heath POV

I was back and Kirby was off for another week. I already missed  
>her like crazy.<p>

"What is your problem?" Stu asked me as I paced around the  
>room.<p>

"Nothing." I said. We didn't want it to get around that we  
>were dating, just yet, so we weren't telling anyone.<p>

"Bullshit, you are driving me crazy. What happened?" Paul  
>asked as I sighed.<p>

"Can't tell anyone." I said and they both nodded.

"Kirby and I are dating." I said and they were both happy.

"That's great!" Paul said and I nodded.

"About time." Stu said and I was laughing.

"Just don't say anything. We both have interested exs." I  
>said and Paul laughed.<p>

"You mean psycho." He said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, same thing." I said.

I knew what he meant because Stephen was still suspended and  
>wouldn't be back until he took anger management classes. He blew up at<br>Stephanie over the whole thing and the only reason he didn't get fired is because  
>Paul and Vince liked him. I knew that Shawn didn't like the guy anymore.<p>

Eve was also out to get me back, plus she now hated Kirby. I  
>found it funny that she could only get Alicia to hate Kirby with her because the<br>rest of the girls wanted Kirby to do their ring attire. Eve had made ever  
>attempt to talk to me, but I just ignored her.<p>

I missed Kirby and called her as soon as I got back to the  
>hotel that night. Stu just rolled his eyes at me, but I was finally happy.<p>

Kirby POV

I was going back after being off two weeks. I had to admit I  
>missed Heath. We talked and texted, but I really missed him. I knew that he<br>missed me and he was driving Stu crazy because of some of the text I got from  
>Stu. I wasn't mad that he told Paul and Stu, but after hearing how Eve was… I<br>really didn't want her finding out right now.

I got off the plane and Heath was waiting for me. He pulled  
>me in for a deep kiss once we got into his rental.<p>

"I missed you." he said and I smiled.

"I missed you too. I'm glad to be back." I said and he  
>nodded.<p>

He held my hand as he drove us to the arena.

"Warning, Eve is stalking me." He said and I laughed.

"I don't care because I know you are mine." I said and he  
>smiled as we walked inside.<p>

We were keeping contact and touching to minimum. I went to  
>my area and he went to his; I wasn't there long before Stu came up to me. He<br>enveloped me in a hug and I smiled at him.

"Thanks for not crushing me." I said and he laughed.

"Thanks for coming back, no offense but he was driving me  
>bloody mad." He said and I laughed.<p>

"Would you rather hear about Eve or me?" I asked him and he  
>smirked.<p>

"You, of course." He said and I smiled.

"Damn right or your trucks might get messed up." I said and  
>he was laughing.<p>

We talked until he had to go out and start the show. I really  
>was glad to be back. Stephanie, Nattie, Paul, and a few others came and talked<br>to me. I had agreed to go out with Nattie tonight; I was on my way to her  
>locker room when I passed Eve. She glared at me and I just smirked. Beth shook<br>her head; I was glad that I was going out with them tonight.

"Girl, we are going to make you look good." Nattie said and I  
>laughed.<p>

Heath POV

I was waiting with TJ (Tyson), Stu, Phil, and Paul. I knew  
>that Nattie, Kirby, and Beth were getting ready. Nattie and Beth walked out and<br>Kirby was behind them.

"May we present to you, Kirby." Nattie and Beth was  
>laughing.<p>

I smiled and then my jaw dropped; Kirby looked amazing. She was  
>in a black and green bandage dress with black booties on. She had soft curls in<br>her head and just enough make up to look good.

"What do you think?" she asked me and I couldn't help it. I walked  
>up and kissed her as I let me hands run through the curls. I pulled away and<br>they were whistling.

"So much for not telling anyone." She said and I smiled.

"I can't help it when you look like that." I said and she  
>smiled.<p>

"I knew it." Beth said and we were laughing.

I took her hand as we walked to the cars. Stu and Paul was  
>riding with us. I got in and she rode in the backseat with Paul.<p>

"You do look nice." Paul said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her from the rearview  
>mirror.<p>

We got to the club and I didn't let her away from me. We  
>danced a long time and finally left around 2 am. Paul and Stu were fairly<br>wasted at this point. Phil was driving everyone else. Kirby hadn't drunk so she  
>was driving us. I just wanted to go back to the hotel and get some sleep.<p>

We got back and Kirby put Stu and Paul in their room before  
>walking with me to our room. I kissed her as she undid the door. She smiled at<br>me.

"I love you." I slurred.

"I love you too, but you are so drunk." She said and I  
>nodded; I had a few shots and beers.<p>

I stripped down to my boxers and got ready to lay down when  
>there was a knock on the door. I looked at Kirby and she opened the door. I saw<br>Eve standing there; Eve reared back and punched Kirby right in the face. She stumbled  
>back and glared at her. I got ready to break up a fight when Kirby did something<br>that shocked me.

"Get over it, bitch. He's mine." Kirby said and shut the  
>door.<p>

She turned and looked at me. She had a busted lip and I grabbed  
>a wet washcloth. I wiped her face off; I also wiped the makeup off.<p>

"You look even more beautiful now." I whispered and she  
>smiled at me.<p>

"Thanks, baby." She said and I pressed the cloth to her check  
>and mouth because it was swelling slightly.<p>

"Come on, let's sleep." She and threw the cloth in the  
>bathroom.<p>

We crawled in bed and I fell asleep with a smile on my face because  
>she told Eve that I was hers.<p>

**A/N:P******lease review if you have a second :)****


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Kizzyfur, miamitravel, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for reviewing!**

Kirby POV

Life was going good. I was on Smackdown still with Heath, Paul Stu, and Stephen. Stephen had just gotten back from being suspended and anger management classes. I didn't really want any trouble, but I knew that I would have to face him sometime.

Eve wouldn't come near me since the night I slammed the door in her face; it had been two weeks and she wouldn't come near Heath either. I had gotten closer to Beth and Nattie; Paul and Stu were always around. The Corre had just broken up, but they were all doing good. Heath was a little worried about where he would go and of course people were saying that he would be around since he was dating me. I was slightly annoyed at this because I knew that he was a good wrestler.

We were heading back to Tampa and I was going to stay with Heath for the few days off. I had recently gotten rid of the house in Tampa because I was going to buy one near Dad in Texas. We got off the plane around midnight and we were all tired. I knew they were worse than me because they actually fought tonight before the plane ride.

"Stay with Paul and we will get the stuff." Heath said and I nodded.

Paul wasn't feeling to great since he had messed up his ribs on the 450 splash landing. I was standing with him and he was leaning on me.

"Heath's lucky to have you." he said and I smiled.

"I think I'm more lucky to have him." I said and he smiled at me.

"He is really changed since you came along; he looks free now." Paul said and I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said and he laughed.

"Probably sound stupid." Paul said and I shook my head no.

"No, and I know one day you are going to find someone like that." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, K." he said and I smiled at him.

We finally got to Heath's around 1 in the morning and I was tired. He opened the door and dropped our stuff by the door.

"Come on." He said and carried me to his bedroom; I was laughing because he was being silly. We got to his room and he smiled at me.

"Ok, normally, I'm here by myself and I have a tradition when I get home. I want you to do it with me, but you have get naked." He said with a blush.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I get under my rain shower." He said shyly and I smiled.

"Alright, but no making fun." I said and he shook his head.

"Come into the bathroom when you get undressed." He said and I nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom. I was surprised that I had agreed to get into the shower with him, but he was nice about letting me undress by myself. I got undressed and opened the bathroom door. I was greeted by lots of steam which was a good thing at least until I got to the shower.

"Heath?" I called out and I see a hand stick out from the other side of the wall.

"Come on, it feels good." He said and I took his hand. He pulled me under the water and he was right; it did feel good to have it rain down on you.

Heath POV

I pulled Kirby in the shower and watched as the water rained down over her; she was beautiful. She was perfectly proportioned, perfectly tanned, and seemed comfortable about herself. I couldn't help it as my lips crashed over hers. She moaned and slipped her hands around my neck.

"You're beautiful." I whispered and she looked up at me.

"Thanks." She said and bit her lip.

I let my hands wander down her sides and settle on her hips. She moaned and pulled my lips back to hers. I was going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip. I granted her entrance and she became more intoxicating as our tongues dueled for dominance.

I pushed her up against the wall of the shower and ran my hands up her sides. She gasped when my thumbs brushed over her nipples.

"I really want you." I whispered as I started placing kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"Uhh huh." She said and I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

I reached around and turned off the water as I pulled us out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and carefully dried us off before pulling her back into the bedroom. I looked at her and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around my neck; I let me hands settle on her hips as I walked up back towards the bed.

She fell onto it and I planted kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. She had her fingers intertwined with mine as I placed small kisses over her breast and stopped to suckle her hand nipples. I smiled when her back arched off the bed to meet my warm mouth; I had never wanted someone more.

Kirby POV

Heath's mouth felt so good against my skin as he continued to kiss down towards my center. I moaned when I felt his hands run up my thighs.

"Part your legs for me, darlin." He whispered in a husky tone.

I spread my legs and I was nervous, because I had never been with a guy before. I had never wanted anyone like Heath. Stephen understood, but when it came right down to it… I didn't want him like that. I didn't know what to expect, but a spark shot through me when I felt Heath's tongue press flat against me.

My hands tangled in his hair and my body was on fire as his tongue woke up something within me.

"Heath…" I whimpered as he continued to lick and nip at me. I was pulling on his hair to get him to do more; I needed more. I needed him to make me feel this good; I wanted him to make me feel this good. I gasped when I felt his long finger slide into me and my back arched. He inserted another as he continued to do wonderful things with his tongue. I felt a feeling come over me and I was going to explode.

"Oh, Heath… Ah…." I was moaning and screaming as my whole body awoke from an unknown sleep. I was panting as he kissed up to me; I could taste him as his tongue invaded my mouth. I needed more.

"I need you." I said and I didn't know why I had said it, but I knew that it was true.

He kissed me again as he grabbed something out of the nightstand; I realized that this was the part that was supposed to hurt. I had actually talked to Lila about this before she passed away. She had slept with her true love, the same asshole that killed her, and she said that this was an amazing feeling. She had told me about the pain, but I didn't figure that it could be terrible if it was supposed to be a good thing.

He scooted me further up the bed as he crawled back onto it. I was looking over him as he rolled the condom over his hard self; he looked big. He looked scary, but I didn't have anything else to judge really. I had seen Stephen, but I don't remember him being that wide. I watched as Heath's muscles contracted and rippled as he moved towards me. He was the hunter and I was the prey waiting to be taken.

He leaned over and kissed me as he nestled himself between my aching legs. He took my hands into his as our fingers intertwined with each other and he pushed them up on either side of my head.

"Hook your leg around my waist; I want this to feel good." He whispered into my ear. The tone of his voice sent chills up my spine. I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist and felt his tip at my entrance. He leaned down to kiss me as he surged into me; the pain also surged through me. I fought the kiss and gasped for air as I fought against him. I now realized what Lila meant by wonderful pain.

Heath froze and looked down at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me in such a sad tone. I finally took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want me since I wasn't experienced." I said in a trembling voice.

"I always wanted you, darlin." He whispered as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. My hands were gripping onto his with a vice grip; I knew that the pain would eventually stop.

"Please, Heath?" I asked him and he knew what I was asking without even asking.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, I always wanted it to be you." I said and he looked at me.

He pulled one of his hands out of mine as he wiped away the few tears that came out when he had pushed in.

"Tell me if I hurt you." he whispered and I nodded.

He took my hand back in his and started to slowly move his hips. The pain was quickly replaced by a wonderful feeling. The feeling was better than anyone could have explained to me; I was quickly starting to feel the sparks fly through my body.

"It feels so good." I moaned and Heath looked down at me.

"Come for me beautiful." He whispered and kissed me as he pushed in further than he had. I gasped at the feeling before my body exploded on me; it felt great. I screamed his name and he wasn't too far behind.

Heath POV

I was looking down at Kirby as we came down from our high. He was beautiful.

"I love you, Kirby." I whispered and kissed her.

"I love you, Heath." She whispered back.

I pulled out and frowned at the remeberance of what I had taken from her.

"I am glad it was you." she whispered and I smiled.

"Me too." I said and cleaned up in the bathroom.

I came back out and pulled her to me.

"You are going to be sore tomorrow." I whispered.

"Yay." She said sarcastically and I laughed before kissing her and falling asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

**A/N:Hope you liked it :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Kizzyfur, miamitravel, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for reviewing!**

Kirby POV

I woke up the next morning and Heath was right… I was sore. I cleaned up and went downstairs to make coffee. I had just finished when my phone buzzed; it was Stu.

_Want breakfast? ~ S_

_Heath's still asleep ~ K_

_So? I'll be over in a few… please be dressed :)~ S_

_Lol, see you soon ~ K_

I put a longer shirt on before Stu got there and left Heath sleeping; I opened the door to find Paul and Stu standing there.

"I brought company." Stu said and I laughed as Paul hugged me.

"I noticed, at least he's not bad looking. You pick him up on the street?" I asked as Paul started tickling me. I finally got away and walked into the kitchen with Stu.

"So, where's Heath?" Stu asked me.

"I told you he was asleep." I said and they nodded.

"Let's go wake him up." Paul said and I smirked.

"He's naked." I said as they started towards the stairs. They both did 180's and walked back into the kitchen.

"Not something I want to see." Paul said and I was laughing as they started pulling stuff out of the bags.

"Did you buy everything?" I asked them.

"No, almost, he was hungry." Stu said and pointed at Paul. Paul was glaring at him and I was laughing at them.

"Play nice while I go wake him up." I said and they snickered.

"You are just jealous because you aren't getting any." I said and they frowned as I walked upstairs.

Heath POV

I woke up to someone running their hand over my chest and I pulled Kirby on top of me. I kissed down her neck and she moaned.

"Can't. Stu and Paul are downstairs." She said and I smirked as I rolled us over.

"We have time for a quicky." I mumbled as I kissed down her neck.

I let me hand wander underneath the shirt she was wearing and brushed over her undies; she let out a painful moan and I pulled away.

"Told ya." I said and she smirked.

"Come on, I know you're hungry." She said and I smirked as I got up. I pulled her off the bed with me and went into the bathroom. I got downstairs and Kirby was sitting with them. I grabbed some food and started eating.

"Beach?" Paul asked us and we nodded.

"Yeah, let's." Kirby said and I nodded in agreement.

We got done, everyone changed since Paul and Stu were already heading to the beach, and we packed up. Kirby and I took my SUV and we followed Paul and Stu.

"I love you." I said as we parked.

"I love you too." She said and kissed me.

We put out our beach chairs and Kirby was lying on a towel while we were kicking around a soccer ball. They were still teaching me how to play; I was having fun and every now and then I would look over to see if Kirby was alright.

"She's still there." Stu said and I smirked.

"Shut up, if it wasn't for her I would still be with Eve and everyone would hate me." I said and they both nodded in agreement.

We got it the water and Kirby was standing in the surf with us; she was having fun. I was holding her while Paul and Stu were taking each other down it he surf.

"Um, excuse me, are you Heath Slater?" a voice asked and I turned around with Kirby to see two girls standing there. I smiled and nodded.

"Can we have your autograph?" they asked me at the same time.

"Sure." I said and took their pens. I signed stuff without getting it to wet and Kirby took our pictures.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The younger one asked me.

"Yes it is." I said and she smiled.

"She's pretty." She said and I smiled.

"I agree." I said.

They left and I walked back into the ocean with Kirby.

"They were cute."She said and I smiled.

"They thought you were pretty." I said and she laughed.

We finally left and decided to meet up later at Paul's to go to dinner. I was glad to get to spend some time with Kirby. We got back and I pulled her into the shower with me.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"It shouldn't, because this time I'm not letting you leave the shower." I said as I pinned her to the wall.

She giggled and they soon turned to moans as I kissed down her neck. I tugged on the string behind her neck and it came loose and then the one on her back. I tugged a little harder and the top fell to the shower floor.

I moaned as I felt her hands roam over my stomach and she ran a finger across the waistline of my board shorts. She untied them and pulled them off my hips. I gasped when her small hand wrapped around my shaft.

I was kissing her neck when she slid down the wall; I looked down and she flicked her tongue over the tip.

"Fuck…" I moaned as she slowly slid me inside her hot mouth.

Kirby POV

I had no idea what I was doing. I had talked to Nattie and Beth about it, but I had never done it before. Lila had also told me about her experiences, but that didn't help me now. I didn't want to mess up or hurt Heath.

I kept running my tongue over the underside where the vein was and Heath would suck in a breath. I felt his hand go to the back of my head as I continued to bob my head over him. I grazed my teeth over his tip and he thrust further into my mouth; I took that as a good sign. I kept going when I felt him back up and I looked up at him. I thought I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry." I said and he pulled me back to my feet.

"Why? You were amazing. I just wanted to go inside of you." he whispered and I smiled before kissing him.

"Turn around." He said and I did. I put my hands on the wall as I wiggled my hips. Heath smirked and placed small kisses on my back as he ran a hand over my opening. I moaned at the friction and it didn't feel as sore as this morning.

"Ready, baby?" he asked me and I nodded.

He slowly pushed inside of me and I gasped as he slid in; we both moaned as he filled me. He carefully gripped my hips and started off at a slow pace, but that soon turned into a fast and hard pace. I was so close as I felt his hand slide around and rub over my clit. I screamed at the feeling and a string of explicatives came out of his mouth as he shot into me.

He pulled out, pulled me up, and kissed me.

We finally got out of the shower and I laid on the bed.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"A little sore. Why don't you just go out with the guys? I will be fine here." I said and he looked concerned.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just have fun." I said and kissed him.

He finally agreed once I assure him that I was fine, not sick, and not mad at him. He left and I crawled into his bed. I was going to go to sleep, but that changed when the doorbell rang.

**A/N:Who's at the door?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thanks for reviewing!**

Kirby POV

I opened the door and half expected it to be Heath; I figured he forgot something, but it wasn't. I was surprised to see Stephen standing there with his hands shoved into his jean pockets. I had no idea what he was doing here or how he figured out that I was here.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Ah wanted to talk to yeh?" he said and I nodded.

"Fine, what?" I asked him. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Ah fucked up and ah want yeh back. Yeh deserve better than Heath." He said and I shook my head in amazement at Stephen's boldness and stupidity.

"So, wait, you came to my boyfriend's house, apologize half-heartily, and then expect me to just jump back in your arms once you tell me that you want me back?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You're a complete and utter dumbass." I said and tried to shut the door, but Stephen stopped me.

"Stephen, go away." I said and he looked at me.

"No, Ah need yeh." He said and I shook my head.

"No, you don't and I don't need you. I found someone who wouldn't make choose." I said and out of nowhere Stephen backhanded me. I stumbled backwards and looked at him with a shocked face.

"Go the fuck away." I said and slammed the door in his face.

I stumbled back upstairs. My entire head was spinning because of what had happened; I took some Tylenol and laid down. I wanted some sleep and to forget the whole incident.

Heath POV

I got home that night and Kirby was dead asleep in my bed. I had to admit I liked coming home and finding her in it. I changed out of my clothes and crawled in bed with her. I leaned over to kiss her cheek and saw a massive bruise running from her eye to her neck. I had no idea where she had gotten it from.

"Kirby, baby, wake up." I said and she stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Baby!" I said louder and she mumbled something.

"Kirbs, wake up." I said and she finally looked at me.

I was straddling her and had her face in my hands.

"What happened to you, baby?" I asked her and she winced as I ran a finger over it.

"Nothing." She said and I looked at her; she was hiding something.

"What happened, Kirby?" I asked her again. She sighed and looked at me.

"Stephen showed up here and wanted me to leave you. I told him no and he slapped me." She said and I got angry.

"I will hurt him." I said and she pulled me back to her before I could get up.

"I'm fine, it will heal, and I don't want you to get in trouble." She said. She pulled me down for a kiss before I could object. I moved my hands from her face to either side of her head as I carefully lowered myself onto her.

"I still don't like him." I whispered as I finally broke the kiss.

"Me either, but right now I'm focused on you." she whispered and I smiled.

I finally fell asleep that night after Kirby convinced me that she would be alright.

Paul POV

I got up the next morning and headed to Heath's. We were all going to work out; I knocked on the door and Kirby opened the door a few minutes later. She had a large purple/brown bruise down the entire left side of her face.

"I will hurt Heath." I said and she shook her head as I walked in.

"He didn't do it. Stephen showed up last night while you all were gone." She said and I sighed.

"Why didn't you call us, K? We would have come home and helped you." I said and she smirked.

"Because I kicked him out after he hit me and you couldn't have done anything for the bruise." She said and I knew that she was right. I also knew how much Heath liked her and how much he had to of flipped out last night when he saw it.

"How bad did he flip out?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Bad, he woke me up wanting to kill him." She said and I nodded.

Heath came down a little later and I was talking to Kirby in the kitchen.

"I don't want to leave her by herself today. Can we just go to the beach and run?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I will let Stu know." I said and Kirby tried to object, but we both stopped her.

I called Stu. He was going to meet us there with TJ and Nattie.

They changed and we left for the beach. Kirby had a large hat on so that people couldn't see the bruise.

Nattie POV

We got there and Kirby was laying on the beach. I sat down in the chair next to her and my jaw dropped when I saw her face.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"It was Stephen." She said and I shook my head.

"I don't like him." I said and she smirked.

"Heath is president of that club." She said and I laughed.

We had fun, talked about everything, and got into the water while the guys were running. I had worked out earlier that morning so I didn't want to run on the beach.

We all ended up at Stu's that night for a cookout and having fun. Heath was now more over protective of Kirby and didn't let her out of his site. I found it cute, but I also felt bad that it happened to her. I knew that Shawn would flip when she told him.

Shawn POV

I was at home that night when Heath called me. I was livid when I found out that Stephen had hit her. I knew that she didn't tell me for a reason, but I was glad that Heath had. I called Stephanie immediately; I didn't like the guy. I had told them to push him when he first go to the company, but now I wanted him gone.

I talked to Stephanie, Paul, and Vince. I was going to come back for one match just to hurt him because he hurt my daughter. Rebecca wasn't against the idea, but she didn't particularly like it either. I knew that Kirby would be against this, but I was not going to stand by and do nothing. I didn't want anyone to think that they could get away with hurting my daughter.

**A/N:How will she react?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thank you for reviewing. **

Kirby POV

I was standing in a hotel room and the PPV was tonight. I couldn't believe that my dad was coming back for one night. He wanted to hurt Stephen. I didn't blame him, but I didn't want him getting hurt. I knew what Stephen was capable of; I had experienced it first hand.

"Rebecca, can't you stop him?" I asked her as she grabbed her purse.

"I can't, babe. I know that neither of us want to get hurt, but everyone agreed to this." She said and I sighed as I grabbed my bag. I had the night off to watch the PPV from ringside with Rebecca. Heath wasn't happy about the match and he knew how I felt about the whole thing.

"Ready?" Dad asked as he poked his head in.

"No." I mumbled and he sighed.

"You two talk… I will be in the lobby." Rebecca said and I sighed.

He can in, she left, and I sat my bag on the bed.

"Dad, please don't." I said and he sighed.

"Kirby, I will be fine." He said and I shook my head.

"No, you don't get it. I never wanted you to get involved. I also never wanted to be involved in your work, but I am. I got dragged into a made up storyline just for ratings all because you want revenge on national television." I said and he sighed.

"Kirby, after Lila…" he was saying.

"No, Dad! Are you doing this because you think that this will also help you get over Lila's death? You are going to take everything out on Stephen that is meant for him and Josh. Dad, doing this won't help with Lila, but I am begging you not to do this for me. Stephen is mean, ruthless, and cold. He will hurt you, Dad." I said and he sighed.

"Kirby, I will be fine." He said and I sighed. I could tell that he wasn't going to give up or walk away from this match.

Stephen POV

I was sitting in my locker room. I had done my promos and just changed before my match. I was fighting Shawn after he threw a fit because I laid hands on his precious daughter. I knew that Kirby was meant to be mine, but I was going to have to prove it to her. I was going to show her that I was the only person who could protect her. I was going to decimate Shawn, Heath, and anyone else who told me I couldn't have her.

I was sitting there when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I yelled and the door opened. I was surprised to see Kirby standing at my door.

"What do yeh want?" I asked her and she looked at me. She still had a faint bruise from where I had hit her.

"Please don't do this… please." She begged me.

"Ah didn't ask for this match; yer father did." I told her and she sighed.

"But you can walk away." She said and I shook my head.

"No, love, ah can't. Ah don't walk away from challenges." I said.

"What do you want, Ste? Why are you doing this?" she asked me.

"Because ah am going to show yeh that yeh need me." I said as I stepped closer to her.

"Please… I will do anything, but don't hurt them. They didn't have anything to do with us." She said and I sighed. I knew that she was referring to Heath and her father.

"Anything?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Heath POV

I was in the locker room with Paul and Stu when Kirby can into the room. We were fixing to go out.

"Good luck." She said and kissed me.

"Thanks, and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you or your family." I said as I kissed her again. She nodded and turned to leave.

I noticed that she had a red mark on her neck. I ran my hand over it and she sucked in a breath when I touched it.

"Did you run into Stephen?" I asked him.

"Um, no, seatbelt from on the way over; some jackass cut us off. We had to slam on the breaks." She said and I nodded.

She left and I looked at them.

"I hate that she is going through this." I said.

"Don't worry man, we got your back. We don't want anything to happen to her either." Stu said and I nodded.

Kirby POV

I was sitting with Rebecca watching the matches. We were directly ringside and could see everything. I had a few people recognize Rebecca or me. We were watching and I knew that we were both nervous about the match. I was sitting there when one of the production people came up and handed me their headset.

"Kirby?" a voice said and I knew that it was Stephanie.

"Yeah, Steph?" I asked her.

"I want you to know that if you feel the need to interfere then we will make sure you are alright." She said and I sighed; I knew what she was talking about.

"Alright, thanks." I said and handed the headset back.

"Everything ok?" Rebecca asked me.

"Yeah." I said and my stomach turned into knots as Dad's music hit. He came over and hugged us before getting into the ring.

I couldn't look at Stephen when he came out. He came over and blew me a kiss; I sighed. I just hoped that I had done enough before the show to convince him not to hurt my dad.

The match started and I was on the edge of my seat. Dad was going good and beating the crap out of Stephen. Dad went for a flying elbow and missed; he fell wrong. I knew that he was hurt and so did Rebecca. Stephen knew as well and took full advantage. He was hurting him and threw him out of the ring. Dad landed in front of us. I kept telling him to get up, but Stephen picked him up and looked at me.

"Yeh know; Ah just can't pass up this opportunity." Stephen said and I was pissed as he started to really hurt Dad. I kept on watching and Stephen put Dad in a Texas Cloverleaf. He would get ready for Dad to tap and let him up. He was playing with him and we just wanted the match to end.

"I can't take this." I said and stood up.

"Be careful." Rebecca said as I jumped over the barrier and slid into the ring.

I kicked Stephen in back of the head and he fell over. People were going crazy as I pushed Dad out of the ring. The ref stopped the match and I got ready to get out when Stephen grabbed me.

"Yeh shouldn't have done that." He said as he pulled me around by my hair.

"You didn't keep your end of the bargain." I said and he was angry.

"Ah thought you would have learned not to cross me after I visited yeh at Heath's, but Ah guess Ah am going to have to teach you a better lesson." He said.

I had no idea what he was going to do as he picked me up and power bombed me to the mat. I felt my head bounce and everything went fuzzy.

"Ah will have yeh back." He said and I saw his blurry image leave my sight.

I lay there as Rebecca appeared in the ring. Heath was the last person I saw before everything went black. I just wanted Dad to be ok.

**A/N:How will Shawn and Heath react?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, kizzyfur, wades wife, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thank you for reviewing. **

Kirby POV

I woke up and looked around; I was at my Dad's guest house. I groaned and sat up. I was stiff and sore, but I didn't understand why I was here. I looked around and saw Dad asleep next to me, but I didn't see Heath. I frown and winced when I tried to sit up further; my noises woke Dad up.

"Kirby?" he asked.

"Daddy?" I said and he was right beside me.

"Baby, I'm glad you are awake." He said as he hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked me with a frown.

"I remember being at PPV, stopping Stephen from hurting you, him hurting me, and then it all goes black." I said as my head had a pain shoot through it.

"Lay back, K, the nurse will be back in a little while." He said and I sighed.

I was still hooked up to an IV and there was a tube running up my leg to what I wanted to assume was a catheter.

"Dad, where's Heath?" he asked me and his face fell.

"He stopped visiting you a few weeks ago." He said and I was shocked.

"Weeks? How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Almost two months." He said and I groaned.

"What happened to me?" I asked him.

"You got a server concussion, bruised neck, and you pulled a lot of muscles in your neck and back. They have done treatments and since you have been laying on your back you are mostly healed." He said and I sighed.

"Why did Heath stop coming?" I asked him and he looked down.

"He couldn't take it… he is upset because nothing has been done to Stephen except for an indefinite suspension. Stephanie wanted to talk to you about it first. Heath has changed; he is a lot angrier now. He stayed for the first month solid, but then lost hope. We all told him that you would wake up, but he didn't believe it. He has quit the WWE and is back at home." He said and I sighed.

Shawn POV

I was glad that Kirby was awake and I told Stephanie immediately that she was awake. We were all worried about her, but I knew that she would fight through this. Stephanie was going to be here in the morning to talk to Kirby about everything.

The nurse came and took out her catheter, the IV, and helped her do PT. Kirby cried when they made her move her back, but they told her that it was just because she hadn't moved it in so long. I just wanted her to be back to her old self. I knew that she was upset about Heath and I had given her the things that Stu, Paul, Nattie, TJ, Beth, and Phil had brought her. I knew that she just wanted Heath and I knew that she just wanted to talk to him.

She refused to take off the necklace that he had put on her once she got here. She was wearing a chain that Heath had given her and she would reach up and touch it all day, just to make sure that it's still there. I tried to get her to call him, but she refused. I hated seeing her more hurt than she already was because he wasn't here.

Stephanie POV

I got the Shawn's the next morning and Rebecca showed me where Kirby was staying. I walked into the house and she was coming out of the kitchen. She smiled and hugged me when she saw me.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I'm here to see how you are." I said as she got me some coffee. She was doing amazingly well to have only woken up the day before. She was moving gingerly, but that was expected.

"I'm still getting over the shock of a few things." She said and I nodded.

"I know and we are all just glad that you are awake again." I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"He will come around." I told her and she nodded sadly.

"I hope so." She said.

"Kirby, I do need to talk to you about Stephen." I said and I noticed her cringe slightly at the mention of his name.

"What about him?" she asked me finally.

"What do you want to happen to him?" I asked her and she let out a long breath.

"Don't fire him, but don't give him any chance of moving up in the company. I don't want to take his dream away from him… I want him to quit on his own." She said and I smirked. She was as mean as me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I want him to fight and lose every match." She said and I nodded.

"You are welcome to come back as soon as you are ready. I also wanted to see if you would consider following in your dad's footsteps. You make a hell of a wrestler." She said and I smiled; I knew that I would.

"Sure." I said and she was surprised.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, at least then I can say that I did it, but I want to pick who trains me." She said and I agreed to it.

Heath POV

I hadn't seen Kirby since I left her lying at Shawn's. I knew that a part of me was an idiot for walking away, but some other part of me felt like I had protected her. I had just come back after taking a few months off to figure out my life. I had gone back to West Virginia to figure it all out. My parents were happy with how I treated Kirby, but understood that it was my life. I still thought about her most days, but ti had been 6 months since I had seen her. I knew that I was idiot of even thinking that I would see her again.

I was backstage and the latest news was the newest diva that had been signed. I didn't know who it was nor did I care. I just wanted to make my comeback and get back in the swing of things. Paul had picked me up at the airport and brought me here. I still had a few friends here and I remembered that that was all I needed.

I was coming back tonight against Stu and I was glad to be fighting a friend. He had gotten mad at me about just leaving Kirby, but he gave up and we were friends again. He was excited because they had already put him with the new diva.

"So, do you start your new storyline tonight?" I asked him as we waited by gorilla position.

"Yeah, she is going to come out after I win." He said and I smirked. I nodded and wasn't upset that I was losing my return match. Stu had to be the bad guy and I understood that. They were going to reunite me and Paul as a tag team, so I knew that I had a good storyline going.

We were fighting and Stu won. I was lying on the mat after he hit the Wasteland when music hit. I was surprised to hear "To be Loved" by Papa Roach come blaring out of the speakers since that was the old RAW theme. I looked up at the ramp and I was shocked; it was Kirby. She was a wrestler now; I had to face her sooner than later.

**A/N:Will they have a good or bad reunion? **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**miamitravel, kizzyfur, wades wife, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thank you for reviewing. **

Heath POV

I got out of the ring and watched as they went crazy because they remember her as Shawn Michaels' daughter. She smiled at them and slapped their hands as she walked up the steps. Stu helped her in and she paraded around the ring. They had put her in a storyline with him. I couldn't move because she was still as beautiful as she waved to everyone.

She smiled as she took the microphone from Stu and I finally walked around the ramp.

"Thank you, baby." She said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and I felt sick to my stomach as I walked behind the curtain. Paul was waiting for me and he was glued to the monitor just like everyone else. I walked over and watched her.

"I know that you all know me as Shawn Michaels' daughter and probably remember Sheamus planting me onto the mat. Well, I'm back… and I'm better than ever. I know you are also probably wondering why I am with Wade Barrett… well, the answer is simple. I want revenge on the divas, the wrestlers, and anyone else who has hurt me or my father along the way. I knew that no one else could do that better than Wade Barrett." She said and smiled.

"Beside… he's so good looking." She said and he gave her a small kiss as they left the ring. I headed back to the locker room and took a quick shower. Paul was ready to go and we left immediately. I really didn't want to see Kirby right now because I could only imagine how much she hated me.

"Shocked?" Paul asked me as we walked into the room.

"That's an understatement." I said and he smirked.

"You always knew that you would see her again." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, but for some reason I didn't think that it would be in the ring." I said and he nodded.

"I'm going for a run." I said and he nodded.

I ran and ran until I knew that I had to go back. I had been thinking about everything; I knew that I had messed up. I walked in and no one was in the lobby. I smiled and made a beeline to the elevator. I was getting on when someone else got on with me. I looked up and saw Kirby standing there looking at me. I think I would have rather had met her in the ring than a small elevator.

She looked better up close and I let a small smile grace my lips when I saw her necklace… it was my necklace and she still wore it.

"Hi…" I finally said and she shook her head as she doors opened. She stepped off and I followed her.

"Wait… we need to talk." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at me; she still had eyes that looked right into my soul.

"You made it all perfectly clear… you didn't want me forever, just for right then." She said and my whole chest ached when she said that. I knew that it wasn't true.

"Kirby… I didn't mean it like that… I lost hope." I said and she pulled her arm free from me.

"I don't care what you lost or thought you lost because you showed me that I needed someone who could really be there for me." She said and I sighed. I wanted to scream and cry, but I knew that this was my fault.

"Kirby…" I said when she opened her door.

"Sorry, Heath, I don't feel like talking anymore." She said and I was shocked.

Kirby POV

I knew that I would have to face Heath; I didn't really want it to be like it had been. I knew that I would have had to face him sometime, but I didn't realize that I was that angry with him until we talked. I really didn't like him because of the fact that he just left. I hadn't spoken to him since the night of the PPV and he expected everything to be normal. I didn't want that and I didn't know what I really wanted to happen.

I got up the next day and had breakfast with Nattie; I was glad to see her and have girl time.

"So, you saw Heath?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yep, didn't exactly go nice." I said and she laughed.

"How not nice?" she asked me.

"Well, I basically cut him off, told him that I didn't care, and told him that he only wanted me for right then." I said and Nattie was laughing.

"I guess you figured out how you truly feel?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I guess, but I still love him." I said and she nodded.

"I know… you still show it." she said and I smiled.

"I guess that I should try actually talking to him like an adult?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"It's up you, K, it was 2 months from your life." She said and I nodded. I knew that she was right.

We left that afternoon to go to the next city and I was glad that I had friends like Nattie and TJ. They were supportive. I knew that Stu was as well, but he and Heath had been friends before me and I wanted them to stay that way.

I was sitting in my locker room when the door opened; I figured it was Stu and didn't really pay him any attention. I was grabbing something when someone turned me around to face them; I was staring into the brown eyes of Heath.

"What?" I finally managed to ask him.

"I love you." he said and kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I felt was right. I pulled him closer.

"You don't hate me." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I can't." I said as I started to breakdown.

He pulled me to him as I cried into his chest.

"I was an idiot for walking away and I never wanted to, but I lost faith and hope. I knew that you were going to wake up, but everyday that you didn't I only got angrier. I couldn't take it so I walked away… from everything. I went to West Virginia, but everything there reminded me of you. I finally came back and so did you. We are meant to be together, Kirby." He said and made me look up at him.

"I really do love you." he said and I smiled.

"I love you too, but it broke me to wake up and you weren't there." I told him and he sighed.

"I know, and I also thought that I had failed you since you were in a coma because of me. I didn't stop him." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I never blamed you." I said and kissed him.

"How did you know that I would let you back in?" I asked him.

"You still have my necklace on." He said and I smiled.

"I refused to take it off because if I had I would have truly lost you." I said and he kissed me.

Everything was feeling right again.

**A/N:Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**flowerpowers, miamitravel, kizzyfur, wades wife, xMyheartshine, and WhitneySheree- Thank you for reviewing and reading the story. **

**This is the last chapter. **

**Check out my new story Life's Experiences. **

Heath POV

I sighed as I looked out over the ocean. I looked back and saw that Kirby was still laying in bed. I smiled at the sight of her asleep and I looked back. I was sipping my coffee when another sound caught my attention from right inside the door. I looked in to see my son staring up at me from his bassinet. I smiled and picked up him.

"Good morning, Michael." I whispered as I held him against me.

He was 3 months old now and I fell more in love with my family every day. I was holding him as the sun came up further over the ocean. I was standing there holding my son when I felt another presence next to me. I looked over to see Kirby standing there; I smiled as I kissed her temple.

"Good morning." I said and she smiled as Michael wiggled to get to her. She smiled and took him from me.

"Morning." She said and gave me a quick kiss.

The breeze was calming and everything was great.

"Did you ever think that 2 years ago, when you found me on the dock, that you would marry me?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No, I never thought that. I just wanted a kindred spirit." She said and I laughed.

"I'm glad you found me." I said as I kissed her.

She smiled at me as she fed Michael.

I never imagined that I would only last in the WWE for three years. Wrestling was my dream and I knew it, but it all changed that night on the docks in San Diego. Kirby was my saint, my guardian angel, and now my soul mate. I was so much happier than I could have ever imagined. I had a family and I was most proud of my son.

I didn't start out at the WWE with an expectation to be anything but a wrestler, but now I was a father to a wonderful ginger baby boy, a husband to a former diva's championship, and son-in-law to a hall of famer. I may not be a wrestler anymore, but I will always been around it; know that made me happier than actually being in the ring.

**A/N:The End. Thank you for all the reviews, suggestions, and reading the story. I really appriciate it and hope that you will check out my other stories. **


End file.
